Pour se sentir juste vivante
by Presciosa
Summary: Hermione creuse sa propre tombe, mais l'aide vient parfois de là où on l'attend pas...
1. Chapter 1

_**Auteur :** Moi ^^"_

_**Résumer :** Hermione creuse sa propre tombe, mais l'aide vient parfois de là où on l'attend pas..._

_**Ratting :** M ou T, je sais pas encore...:/ Je le met pour le moment en M, pour être sur :)_

_**Genre :** Je ne sais pas trop où je vais de ce côté là non plus... Peut-être un drame, ou alors une romance... Ou p'tet' bien les deux, qui sait... ^^_

_**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, et tout le blabla habituel..._

_**Commentaire :** Cette fic vient de moi. J'ai mis du temps à écrire ne serait-ce que le début. Mais je vais essayer de la finir. Si je la poste c'est pour me forcer à la fnir, sinon je sais qu'elle finira quelque part, perdu dans mon ordi. Je veux l'écrire. Je veux la finir._

_C'est un thème assez spéciale que j'aborde ici, mais, ne chercher pas à comprendre pourquoi, il faut que je l'écrive. _

_Voilà. Maintenant je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise...:/_

_**Chapitre 1 : Trop jeune...**_

Elle sentie le sang sortir de ces veines. Encore une fois.

Elle se rappelait parfaitement la première fois qu'elle avait commencée. C'était il y a 5 ans maintenant. Lors de ça première année à Poudlard. Oui, elle n'avait que 11 ans, elle était jeune, trop jeune. Mais elle avait toujours été de nature précoce pour son âge.

A la maternelle, les autres enfants ne lui parlaient pas, la trouvant trop sérieuse. En primaire, ça n'avait pas changer. Depuis qu'elle avait appris à lire, un an avant ces jeunes camarades, elle se plongeait chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion dans des bouquins. Science-fiction, roman, policier, fantastique, tout y passait, même des livres que les amoureux de la lectures ne lisent, en général, pas avant leurs 16 ans. Elle avait son monde, celui qu'elle s'était crée. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour d'hiver, où elle n'avait que 9 ans. Elle était en cour de mathématiques, mais plus occuper à regarder la neige tombée plutôt que d'écouter son institutrice. Celle-ci était plus qu'affliger par l'attitude de son élève. Certes, elle était plus que brillante, mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de ne pas écouter le cour. Elle aurait pu sauter une classe, mais ces parents voulaient qu'elle ait une « enfance normal ». En tout les cas, une chose était sûre : son institutrice en avait plus que marre de la voir tout le temps rêvasser. Et ce jour là, alors que la classe essayait de comprendre les principes du calcul, Hermione, ne fessait pas attention à ce qui ce passait autour d'elle. Elle regardait la neige tombée, en s'imaginant vivant de grandes aventures. Elle était en pleine bataille lorsqu'une voix mécontente la tira de son monde...

-Miss Hermione Granger ! Aurais tu l'obligeance de suivre mon cour ?!

-Je suis désolée Madame Turier... Mais je connais déjà parfaitement ce cour là. Je l'ai appris l'été der...

-Je me fiche éperdument que tu l'ai appris ou non ! Si tu viens en cour c'est pour écouter et non pour regarder par la fenêtre !

Le regard de Hermione s'assombrit. Avant, au début de l'année, elle participait beaucoup, et était une élève modèle. Mais à l'époque elle pensait relever un défie dans cette nouvelle classe. Mais tout était encore trop facile pour elle.

-La prochaine fois que je te vois rêvasser je t'envoie chez la directrice, et je préviens tes parents ! Ais-je été assez claire ?!

-Limpide, Madame...Mais laisser moi vous dire que vous avez fait une erreur au tableau...

-Une...une erreur ? Tu ose remettre en doute mes cours ? Pour qui te prends-tu ? Quand tu aura ton diplôme d'institutrice, tu te permettra de faire des remarques de ce genre, en attendant, tu va venir avec moi !

La coupe était pleine. Madame Turier, était quelqu'un qui aimait qu'on l'écoute, et qui détestait par dessus tout qu'on lui dise qu'elle ait tord, surtout si la personne en question était une gamine de 9 ans. Ce jour, elle craqua.

-Madame, je vous assure que vous avez fait une erreu...

-Tais-toi ! Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'est pas d'amis ! Une petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout dans ton genre, toujours à prouver qu'elle a raison ! Tu n'en aura jamais si tu continue d'être celle que tu es actuellement ! Si tu es rejetée par tes camarades, il ne faut pas t'étonner !

Hermione était au bord des larmes. « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ». Elle haïssait ce surnom plus que tout au monde. Madame Turier avait toucher la corde sensible.

Dehors, la neige redoubla d'intensité. Est-ce du au hasard ou y avait-il un lien avec la tempête qui s'était déclenchée dans le cœur de Hermione ?

Des incident dans ce genre, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait.

C'est ainsi que Hermione finit ces années de primaire : seule. Le jour où elle reçut la lettre de Poudlard, une joie sans nom l'envahit. Elle était une sorcière et était persuader que là où elle irait étudier, tout serait différent. Elle pensait que les jeunes qui ce trouvait là-bas serait plus sympa avec elle, plus compréhensif. Elle se trouverait peut-être même des amis qui sait...

Elle s'était tout de suite mise à lire tous ces livres de l'année, avait appris différents petits sortilèges, avide de connaissances nouvelles. Le jour de la rentrée, elle ne s'était pas fait d'amis. Elle avait essayer de retrouver le crapaud d'un garçon, mais ne l'ayant pas trouver celui-ci l'oublia rapidement.

Quelques semaines plus tard, elle était encore seule. Parfois il lui arrivait de rendre des petits services, ou bien de discuter un peu avec différentes personnes. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas d'amis digne de ce nom.

Les cours étaient plus difficiles que ce qu'elle apprenait dans les cours moldue, néanmoins, avec beaucoup de travail, et d'efforts, elle y arrivait et obtenait les meilleurs notes à tous ces devoirs. Elle participait également beaucoup jusqu'au jour où le Maître des Potion, le Professeur Rogue, s'adressa à elle par ces quatre mots : « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ». Oh, non, elle ne savait pas tout. Elle ne connaissait que les livres, mais la chose qu'elle désirait le plus connaître ne s'y trouvait pas. L'amitié, ne s'apprenait pas dans les livres.

Ce surnom lui cola à la peau par le groupe des Serpentard, et particulièrement pas un certain blondinet, répondant au nom de Drago Malfoy. Elle le haïssait tellement. Chaque fois qu'il utilisait ce surnom pour s'adresser à elle, son cœur se brisait un peu plus.

Quelques jours plus tard elle voulu aider un garçon de sa classe, Ronald Weasley. Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Elle tenta de lui expliquer comment faire pour utiliser le sortilège de lévitation. Elle lui re-prononça la formule et fit voler ça plume devant ces yeux jaloux. Elle n'imaginait pas que Ron allait ce moquer d'elle et dire les mots « Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle n'ait aucun amis ». Et surtout elle n'imaginait pas qu'elle aurait tout entendue.

C'est ce jour là que tout commença. Elle explosa de l'intérieure. Elle s'était enfermer dans les toilettes des filles. Et pour la première fois elle se coupa. Elle avait trouver un bout de verre, certainement un sort qui avait mal tourner, et casser les miroir d'où il restait quelque fragments par terre. Doucement, les yeux submerger de larmes et sans trop savoir pourquoi elle laissa glisser lentement le bout de verre tranchant sur son bras. Elle sentie le sang couler, et, pour une obscure raison, elle ce sentie beaucoup mieux. La douleur ne se focalisait plus sur son cœur, mais sur son bras.

Elle était rester ici plusieurs heures, l'après-midi entière en fait. Lorsqu'elle se décida à sortir, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un Troll des montagnes, adulte qui plus est. Et, pour la première fois, quelqu'un lui vint en aide. Ron, et Harry Potter, était venue la secourir.

Petit à petit, elle se lia d'amitié avec eux. Elle apprenait tous les jours ce qu'était cette chose plus ou moins étrange.

Mais le mal était déjà fait. Elle avait toujours un bout d'un objet tranchant sur elle. Cette sensation de bien être qu'elle avait éprouver lorsqu'elle s'était couper, elle ne voulait, elle ne pouvait plus s'en débarrasser. Oui, elle avait des amis, mais au fond elle était toujours Hermione Granger, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, que tout le monde hait à cause de son intelligence. Harry et Ron l'aimaient peut-être, mais ils ne voyait pas qui elle était réellement. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'écouter, pour parler, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Mas tout ce qu'elle avait c'était des amis qui s'en remettait à elle chaque fois qu'ils avaient un problème. Elle était simplement là pour les aider. Certes, ils rigolaient beaucoup entre eux, et Hermione les aimaient plus que tout. Mais elle voulait simplement être écouter, était-ce trop en demander ?

Elle se montrait forte, mais ne l'était pas. Elle craquait souvent toute seule, dans son lit le soir.

Elle se demandait parfois si elle ne devait pas leurs dire qu'elle était mal. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils fuient comme tant d'autre avant eux. Ainsi, elle intériorisait ces sentiments, et les évacuait comme elle le pouvait, à savoir par ces nombreuses cicatrices ornant son bras et son poignet.

Aux fils des années, les coupures devenaient de plus en plus profonde, mais elle n'était toujours pas décider à parler. Elle était heureuse comme ça. Elle passait de bonnes journées à parler à rigoler avec Harry, Ron, Ginny, et d'autre, et ne voulait rien gâcher. Les journées étaient, certes, monotones, mais elle pensait qu'on ne pouvait pas lui offrir mieux. Dés qu'il y avait une insulte de trop de la part de Malfoy ou bien de Rogue - Le surnom « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout », étant considéré comme tel -, ou d'autre chose, comme le stress - Elle ne devait échouer nul part quand on lui demandait quelque chose ou bien lors d'un examen, l'habitude s'étant transformée en obsession... - lorsque la coupe était pleine, elle craquait. C'était un moyen comme un autre pour décompresser et éviter de tout foutre en l'air, pour se sentir juste vivante...

Mais s'était principalement en troisième année qu'elle avait perdue pied. Son emploi du temps était plus que rempli et elle stressait beaucoup trop, pas seulement pour les différents cours qu'elle n'arrivait pas à gérer, mais aussi à cause de l'histoire de Sirius Black. Elle avait perdue son sang froid plusieurs fois, cette année là. Notamment en abandonnant les cours de divinations, et en donnant une bonne droite à Drago Malfoy.

Les jours ce suivaient et ce ressemblaient...

Ce jour-là, Hermione s'était réveillée avec l'envie de tout de suite ce rendormir et ne pas se lever. Elle savait parfaitement comment se déroulerais la journée : petit-déjeuné dans la Grande Salle avec Harry et Ron qui arriveraient en retard, comme toujours, cours de métamorphose où elle allait remplir son devoir en 10 minutes et passer le reste de l'heure à tout relire attentivement une bonne cinquantaine de fois, cour de potion, où elle allait devoir supporter les Serpentards et leurs humour pour le moins pathétique, sans compter le sarcasme et les remarques méchantes du Professeur Rogue. Elle aurait alors deux heures de libres, qu'elle passerait à la bibliothèque, travaillant en observant du coin de l'œil Ron et Harry en train de faire une partie d'échecs - que Ron gagnera, à coup sur -. Ensuite, ils iraient manger dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Ginny. Là pendant qu'ils seront tranquillement en train de manger, les Serpentards se montreront et commenceront à les embêter. S'en suivra des joutes verbales sévères, et peut-être qu'il en viendrait aux baguettes. Un Professeur interviendra dans ce cas là, sinon, ils en avait pour au moins un quart d'heure. Puis l'après-midi commença. Toujours pareil : cours, révisions, cours, révisions, cours, diner, et enfin cette journée sera terminée. Oui, décidément Hermione Granger connaissait sa journée. Et pourtant, rien ne se déroula comme prévu. Enfin, rien à partir du cour de Potion avec les Serpentards.

Le Professeur Rogue fixait ces élèves avec un œil noir. Il leurs avait demander de faire une potion plus que difficile, que même Hermione et Drago, pourtant ces deux meilleurs élèves, avaient du mal à la réaliser. Il avait formé les groupes lui-même, obligeant Serpentards et Gryffondor à collaborer, comme à son habitude. Ainsi, Harry se retrouvait avec Pansy Parkinson, Ron avec Goyle, Neville avec Malfoy et Hermione avec Crabbe. Décidément ce Professeur n'avait encore rien comprit. Harry coupait les ingrédient, Pansy ayant trop peur de ce casser un ongle - Et il n'estimait pas utile de discuter avec elle -, Ron et Goyle se disputait pour savoir la meilleur façon de faire, Malfoy ayant pris possession des lieux, Neville ne faisait pas grand chose. Quant au groupe de Hermione, c'était elle qui faisait tout. Et c'est ce qui fit tout déraper.

La Professeur Rogue s'avança doucement de leurs emplacement...

-Miss Granger, il me semble que si je vous ais mis en binôme ce n'est pas pour que votre camarade ne fasse rien. Moins 10 points pour Gryffondor.

-Pardonner moi, Professeur mais il me semble que Neville ne fait pas grand chose non plus...Et il me semble donc injuste que Gryffondor perde des points alors que...

-Et il me semble injuste que vous contredisiez mes décisions. Moins 10 points.

-Et moi, il me semble injuste que vous favorisiez toujours les mêmes !

-Miss Granger, je vous demanderais de baisser d'un ton, et de vous adresse à moi avec un peu plus de respect...

-De respect ? Vous osez me parlez de respect alors que vous nous traiter comme de la vermine ?!

Elle ne comprit pas elle même pourquoi elle s'était énervée. Pourtant elle savait très bien qu'il était impossible de discuter avec ce Professeur. Mais quelque chose en elle s'était brisée.

-Hermione...

La voix de Ron n'était qu'un murmure. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son amie, pas plus que Harry, qui restait bouche bée, ainsi que tout les autres, qui connaissaient pourtant la patience sans limites de la jeune Gryffondor.

-Hermione, retenta Ron, tu devrais te taire...

-Non Ron ! Je ne me tairais pas !

-Miss Granger...

Hermione lança un regard noir à Rogue, prit ces affaires et sortit rapidement de la salle de classe. Personne n'avait comprit ce qui venait de ce passer, si bien que la salle resta silencieuse un long moment avant que le Professeur Rogue, énervé et troublé qu'une gamine de 16 ans lui ai tenue tête à ce point, renvoya les élèves de sa classe.

Harry et Ron étaient alors partit à la recherche de leurs amie.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit à Hermione ?

-Je ne sais pas Ron...

-Elle sait pourtant qu'on ne peut pas lui tenir tête, et que c'est impossible de lui parler...

-Elle en avait peut-être marre de supporter Crabbe, et c'est le seul moyen qu'elle trouva pour s'échapper...

Harry et Ron sourirent, mais au fond d'eux ils savaient très bien, tous les deux, que quelque chose clochait. Peut-être n'était-ce rien de bien grave, peut-être juste de la fatigue, mais il fallait qu'ils en soient sûr.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Commentaire :** o_O Wouah ! Vous n'imaginez même aps ma joie ! Le lendemain de la publication du chaptre un, je me connecte à ma boite mail, et là je vois des mail de ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse de voir que mon histoire plait à certaines personnes :D Merciii !!! *Big smile*_

_Et un merci plus particulier à mes premier "reviewers" ! Ca me fais vraiment plaisir :)_

_J'avais posté le premier chapitrsachatn que le sujet que j'aborde est assez spécial, alors je n'imaginais pas que j'aurais des commentaires si positifs, donc encore une fois merci à vous :)_

_Donc pour en revenir à la fic', c'est avec une immense joie que je poste ce nouveau chapitre, un peu plus courte que le précédent, désolé :S_

_Bonne lecture en espérant que cette suite vous plaise aussi ! ;)_

_**Chapitre 2 : De l'aide venue d'ailleurs...**_

Malfoy s'était échappé de son groupe de Serpentards, trouvant qu'ils étaient fatiguant à encore parler du cour de Potion, une heure après l'évènement. Certes, il trouvait aussi étrange le comportement de Granger, mais il ne voyait pas l'utilité de continuer à relater les faits, alors que pratiquement toute l'école était au courant.

Il alla dans les cuisine et prit une pomme - Verte, naturellement -, qu'il dégusta en marchant tranquillement dans les couloirs du cinquième étage, qui étaient, comme à leurs habitudes totalement désert. En effet, personne ne venait jamais ici, ces couloirs ne menant à aucune salles importantes. Ils servaient uniquement aux élèves lorsqu'ils voulaient un petit encas avant les cours ou durant la nuit, ce qui arrivait très rarement, étant donner qu'ils risquaient plusieurs heures de colles, ainsi qu'une cinquantaine de points en moins s'ils ce faisaient prendre, les cuisines étant interdites aux élèves.

Bien évidement Drago ce foutait éperdument de ces « menaces » et venait dans ce couloir lorsqu'il avait besoin de calme, ou de ce retrouver seul : personne ne venait le déranger et il savait passer sous les radars de Rusard.

Dans ces conditions, il fut très étonner lorsqu'il entendu les sanglots venant de l'angle du couloir, à un endroit où un mur creux ce formait, créant ainsi un petit coin paisible où il se posait de temps à autre, quand il avait marre de marcher. Il s'arrêta un moment pour être sur qu'il avait bien entendu quelqu'un pleurer, et se remit en marche, l'idée étant bien évidement de crier après l'intrus en le menaçant où quelque chose dans ce genre là, quelque chose de bien « Serpentaresque ».

-Pour qui tu te prend espèce de…Granger ?!

Malfoy s'arrêta net, trop surpris pour continuer. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle même contre le mur, sur le côté. Son corps était parcouru de sanglots et on pouvait apercevoir des larmes à travers les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage..

La première réaction de Malfoy, après avoir été étonner, fut de sourire... Comprenez la situation : son ennemie ce trouvait dans un état lamentable et en pleure, donc triste.

-Granger, serait-ce la faute du Professeur Rogue si je te retrouve dans cet était plus que pathétique ?

Aucune réponse. Pas même un regard noir auquel il s'attendait pourtant.

-Granger ? La politesse ne s'apprend pas chez les Sang-de-Bourbe ? Quand on te pose une question, on répond...

Toujours aucune réponse. Elle était dans un état second et ne s'intéressait plus à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

Malfoy avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il la détestait, sur, mais il la connaissait : il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état même les jours où lui et ses amis étaient plus exécrables avec elle.

Il commença à se rapprocher doucement, tendant ça main pour essayer de dégager les cheveux qui lui recouvrait le visage.

-Granger ?

Sa main était à quelque millimètres de son visage...

-Ne...me...touche...surtout...PAS !

Drago recula à toute vitesse surprit de l'agressivité et de la réaction de Hermione.

Celle-ci se releva vivement brandissant ça baguette magique vers le blond, dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillé à la vue de sang...

-Granger, qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ? Ta robe est couverte de sang...

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

-A premièrement vue, rien.

-Alors pourquoi poser la question ?

-En fait...Je sais pas. Mais si tu ne veux pas me répondre, tant pis pour toi. J'aurais pu attraper ceux qui t'ont fait ça, et les massacrer, non pas pour te rendre service ou un truc du genre, mais j'ai besoin de me défouler sur quelque chose...Ou sur quelqu'un, et comme je peut pas le faire si j'ai pas de raison valable pour les Professeurs, je me suis dit que tu aurais très pu me dire quelque noms à tabasser...

-Va te faire foutre Malfoy, je n'ai besoin de personne !

-Très bien, tant pis pour...Attend une seconde...Le sang sur ta robe...Si mes yeux ne me trompe pas...Il s'écoule de...Granger, t'es sûre que t'as pas besoin t'aide ? Parce qu'il me semblait aussi bizarre qu'on ai pu s'en prendre ainsi à toi, attention : je ne dis pas que tu es une bonne sorcière, je dis juste que tu sais un peu te défendre. Bref. Donc comme je le disais, si mes yeux ne me trompe pas, ce dont je ne doute pas, le sang s'écoule de ton poignet...N'est-ce pas ?

La colère monta en Hermione, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-Dégage Malfoy...

-Sinon quoi ? Tu me lancera un petit sortilège ? Et après ? Bon, tu ne veux pas confirmer ce que je vois, donc je continue mon raisonnement. Si j'en crois le sang, qui m'a l'air frai, en train de couler le long de ta main qui sert TRES fort ta baguette, je dirais que tu cache un objet coupant dans celle-ci telle qu'une lame ou bien un bout de verre...Donc en conclusion, tu t'es fais ça toute seule. Ais-je raison ?

Silence. Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle était en colère qu'on l'ai découverte, surtout par Malfoy, mais elle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, comme lui jeter un sort d'amnésie ou bien de simplement lui dire de partir ou encore de renier son raisonnement. Elle resta là, debout, devant lui, sa baguette pointer sur lui.

-Bien...Je vois que tu ne veux pas parler. Je m'en fout. J'me casse. En fait tu peux bien crever là, j'en ai rien à foutre. Après tout, je te déteste, tu me déteste...C'est normal.

Et il partit.

Elle se remit à pleurer de chaudes larmes tout en ce laissant tombée par terre.

Malfoy avait les pensées qui se bousculaient dans ça tête. Voulait-il vraiment qu'elle meurt ? Oui, il l'a détestait, mais l'a détestait-il au point de vouloir la pire des chose ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laisser seule ? Après tout, s'était le rôle de Potter et de Weasley de prendre soin d'elle...N'est-ce pas ? Drago s'arrêta. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait encore à ça ? Il ait d'autre choses plus importante à penser qu'une pauvre Sang-de-Bourde...

-Et merde...

Sa conscience ayant pris le dessus, il fit demi tour en courant.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione se sentit encore plus vide que d'habitude. Après un instant à ne penser à rien, elle reprit ces esprits. Enfin, presque. Elle regarda la lame qu'elle tenait encore fermement dans ça main. Autour, du sang continuait de couler de la coupure, assez profonde, du creux de ça main. Elle prit la lame de rasoir du bout de ces doigts et doucement la rapprocha de son autre poignet, celui qui n'était pas encore en sang...

-Expelliarmus !

Sans comprendre pourquoi la lame lui vola des doigts, pour atterrir dans le creux de la main de Malfoy.

-Décidément, t'es vraiment folle Granger. J'ai le dos tourner et paf! Tu recommence tes conneries. Elle est sacrement bien aiguiser ta lame...Tu la fait toi même ?

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX MALFOY ?!

Elle éclata enfin.

-TU PEUX PAS T'OCCUPER DE TES AFFAIRES, AU LIEU DE FOUINER DANS CELLES DES AURES ?!

-Je venait juste t'aider Granger...

-J'AI PAS BESOIN D'AIDE ! Et encore moins de TOI !

-A en croire ton état je dirais pas ça...

-Mon état ne regarde que moi !

-Tu préfère peut-être que j'aille prévenir un Professeur ? Rogue par exemple, ou bien Madame Pomfresh ?

Hermione resta silencieuse. Sa respiration devant saccadée. Prévenir un quelqu'un ? Plutôt mourir.

-Si tu fais ça, je te jure que je...

-Que tu quoi Granger ? Tu ne peux rien me faire.

-Je...

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de terminer ça phrase que des larmes coulaient de nouveau sur son visage.

Malfoy ne savait pas très bien comment réagir. Il commença à s'approcher doucement, et s'agenouilla à ça hauteur. Il voulait lui prendre le bras pour soigner ces blessures à l'aide d'un sort, mais la dernière fois qu'il avait essayer de la toucher tout ne s'était pas très bien passer. Pourtant il retenta une seconde fois. Hermione ne réagit pas. Elle le laissa la soigner et la nettoyer de tous ce sang à l'aide de sorts. Une fois que cela était fait, il repartit, gardant bien précieusement dans ça main la lame de rasoir...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Commentaire :** Bonjour ou bonsoir :)_

_Alors avant toute chose je tiens à m'excuser de cette longue attente. Mais il j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire le chapitre 4, et comme je ne poste un chapitre que quand le suivant est terminé... Bref. Encore désolé pour ce long moment d'absence._

_Je tiens aussi à dire un grand merci à tous ces qui ont lu ma fic' et qui continue de la lire à chaque ajouts. Merci aussi aux reviews, qui me font à chaque fois un immense plaisir :D_

_Et un grand merci à ma Soeur de Cristal, qui est toujours là, et merci aussi à Pierre pour Espéranto..._

_Euh... Voilà je crois que j'ai fini mon blabla... Ah non. Un dernier truc, je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite :/ Je ne sais pas comment ça va évoluer et tout ça, alors je tiens à m'excuser si je met encore du temps à poster la suite :/_

_Voilà. Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture..._

_**Chapitre 3 : Les mots libèrent...**_

Hermione passa encore une bonne partie de ça journée dans ce couloir. Puis elle déambula dans le château, sans trop savoir où aller, mais en faisant toujours attention de ne pas être vue. Elle savait que son emportement auprès du Professeur Rogue ne resterait pas longtemps secret, et elle savait que déjà tout le château était au courant. Et elle n'avait pas envie de ce justifier pour le moment. Ce n'est que le soir venu, lorsque tout le monde était de retour dans leurs salle commune, qu'elle se décida enfin à retourner à la sienne. Elle fut à peine rentrer dans la salle que déjà Harry, Ron et Ginny lui sautaient dessus :

-Hermione ! T'étais où ? On a passer l'après midi à te chercher ! S'exclama en premier Ron.

-On était inquiet pour toi, rajouta Harry, avant même que Hermione ne puisse réponde.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Rogue ? Harry et Ron m'ont dit ce que tu avais fait, mais ils ne savent pas non plus pourquoi...

Hermione attendit que l'un d'entre eux ai encore quelque chose à ajouter avant de prendre la parole, pour ne pas être interrompue.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit avec Rogue. Je devais être un peu fatiguée. C'est rien. Et puis Crabbe me tapait sur les nerfs, j'ai pas trouver autre chose pour m'enfuir.

-T'avais raison Harry, s'exclame Ron, fière. Mais où tu étais passée toute l'après midi ? T'es même pas aller en cours...

-Je sais. D'ailleurs, l'un de vous deux pourra me prêter les siens ? Je vais travailler tout ça ce soir. Et j'étais tout simplement..Euh...Dans la forêt, je suis aller prendre l'air.

-Bon, l'essentiel c'est qu'on t'ai retrouvé.

-Ron a raison, tu nous a fait peur tu sais...

-Désolé Harry. Ce n'était pas mon attention.

Hermione lui sourit, comme pour lui montrer que tout allait bien.

Ginny, Harry et Ron partirent tous les trois ce couchés tandis que Hermione décida de passer un petit moment à ces cours : elle avait loupé un cour d'Arithmancie, et avait un devoir le lendemain. Sans compter que travailler lui changeait les idées et dans ces cas là, elle oubliait tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle s'installa à la table, quand elle se rendit compte que, en fait, aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment demander comment elle allait...

-Hermione ? Hermione ? Debout...

-Qu...Quoi ?

Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et ce retrouva nez-à-nez avec Harry. Elle avait passer une bonne partie de la nuit à réviser, et s'était endormie sur ses cours, en outre, le réveille était plutôt difficile.

Harry, quant à lui, s'était pour une fois lever en avance. Lorsqu'il était descendu du dortoir il avait trouver Hermione endormie sur le bureau. Il avait d'abord hésiter à la réveiller, puis finalement s'était décidé.

-Hermione, tu as passée la nuit à réviser ?

-Mmh...A l'évidence non, sinon je ne serais pas endormie...

-Mouais...T'as quand même ton cour imprimé sur le visage...

-C'est vrai ?! Demanda vivement Hermione affolée.

-Euh...Calme-toi...C'était juste une façon subtile de te faire remarquer que tu t'étais endormie dessus...

-Oh...Oui je sais, j'aurais du aller dormir plus tôt, mais tu sais, j'ai ce devoir d'Arithmancie ce matin, et il je n'avais pas beaucoup révisé. Je voulais aller dormir, mais je n'ai pas vue le temps passer...Je voulais juste me reposer deux minutes et j'ai dû m'assoupir...

-Mmh...Allez on oublie tout ça. Je vais réveillé Ron avant qu'il ne soit en retard, pour changer de l'habitude. On ira prendre notre petit déjeuner ensemble, d'accord ?

-D'accord. Je vais allez me débarbouiller un peu, on se retrouve ici dans une heure.

Ils partirent chacun de leurs côté.

Harry commença à secouer doucement Ron, mais celui-ci étant une vrai marmotte, il ne se réveilla pas. Enfin pas avant que Harry ne lui cri carrément dans les oreilles.

-RON !

-Hein ?! Quoi ?!

-Debout.

-Oh, c'est toi Harry...Encore cinq minutes, d'accord ?

-Non, c'est maintenant, pour une fois on va avoir le temps de manger correctement et en plus on sera à l'heure pour le cour de Métamorphose, alors debout.

-Mmh...D'accord...J'arrive...

-Dis Ron...Tu trouve pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec Hermione ?

-Hermione ?

-Oui, je l'ai trouver endormie sur ces cours d'Arithmancie ce matin. Elle a passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réviser avant de s'écrouler de fatigue.

-Bah, c'est Hermione, fidèle à elle-même...

-Oui, mais il y a aussi cette histoire avec Rogue. Et le fait qu'elle ait loupée une après-midi entière de cours...Ça, ça ne lui ressemble pas...

-Ouais, je sais, c'est bizarre. Mais tu crois pas qu'elle nous le dirait si quelque chose n'allait pas ? Et puis elle a l'air en forme, non ?

-Mmh. Tu as probablement raison. Je m'inquiète pour rien. Allez, habilles-toi, elle doit nous attendre en bas pour allez manger.

Ron fit la mou durant tout le temps que dura le petit déjeuné : il n'avait pas finit sa nuit, et cela le rendait un peu de mauvaise humeur.

Hermione n'avait pas manger depuis la veille, au matin. Et pourtant toute cette nourriture l'écœurait au lieu de la faire saliver. Elle mangea un petit pain, et bue un jus de citrouille pour sauver les apparences et quand Harry lui demanda si elle ne voulait pas manger plus, étant donner qu'elle avait loupée les deux repas précédent, elle répondit simplement qu'avant de rentrer hier elle avait fait un tour aux cuisines pour y manger. Elle n'avait donc pas plus faim que les autres matins. Elle rajouta aussi qu'elle avait un peu l'estomac dans les talon ce matin, surement dû au sandwiches qui avait eu un peu de mal à passer. Il s'en contenta, estimant cette réponse acceptable.

Ils commençaient leurs journée avec un cours de Métamorphose en compagnie des Serpentards. Hermione n'avait pas envi de croiser Malfoy, après ce qui s'était passer. Pourtant elle n'avait pas le choix. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait peur d'aller en cour. Elle avait peur de le croiser, peur qu'il n'ai révélé son secret à d'autres, peur qu'il le dise à Harry et Ron, peur qu'il ne leur dise quelque chose qui le sous-entende... Bref. Elle avait tout simplement la peur qui lui tiraillait l'estomac mais fit tout son possible pour ne pas le montrer à ses amis.

Arriver devant la salle de Métamorphose avec dix minutes d'avance, le trio se retrouva devant une salle pratiquement vide. Ils n'entrèrent pas tout de suite préférant discuter un moment dehors, sachant que la présence du Professeur McGonagall les en empêcherait - Même si le cour n'avait pas encore commencé, le Professeur, ne voulait pas de bruit dans sa salle -.

-Oh oh, voilà Malfoy et sa bande...

Harry et Hermione regardèrent dans la même direction que Ron, et aperçurent Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson, et quelques autres Serpentards, qui arrivaient tout en rigolant. Hermione sentit sont cœur s'emballer : est-ce d'elle qu'ils rigolaient ? Malfoy leurs avaient-il raconté ? Pourquoi ils les regardaient comme ça ? Non...Il les regardaient toujours comme ça...Avec du mépris, et de la pitié dans leurs regards. « Calmes-toi Hermione, ne deviens pas paranoïaque », essaya-t-elle de ce réconforter intérieurement.

-Tiens, regardez qui est arrivé en avance...

-La ferme Malfoy.

-Toujours aussi mal-poli Potter...Allez, on y va, rajouta t-il aux personnes qui le suivaient.

Ils passèrent devant Harry, Ron et Hermione. Goyle poussa Harry, Crabbe bouscula Ron, quant à Malfoy il bouscula Hermione, et c'est sans un regard qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe.

Une fois installée à ça table, Hermione entreprit de sortir ses cours, ainsi que son livre de Métamorphose, lorsqu'elle aperçut au dessus de ces cahiers un bout de parchemin adroitement plié en quatre. Elle ne laissait jamais des feuilles trainer, et encore moins dans son sac. Elle s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait rien dessus. Elle le posa sur sa table le temps d'attraper sa plume et son encrier, mais lorsqu'elle le regarda de nouveau, un mot était apparut :

_« Bouh »._

Il était écrit simplement ces quatre lettres. Elle observa le parchemin en fronçant les sourcils. Elle resta quelques secondes comme ça, à ce demander ce que pouvait bien signifier tout ceci.

_« Fait pas cette tête là, tu va te faire repérer... »_

Une nouvelle phrase était apparu alors que l'autre avait disparut. Hermione se souvint alors du journal de Jedusor, que Ginny avait trouvé il y a 4 ans. Avait-il de nouveau trouvé le moyen de communiquer de la sorte ?

_« Dit-moi, Granger, tu comptes me répondre ? »_

« Granger » ? Non ce n'était pas Jedusor...

_« Vu ta tête t'a toujours pas compris... Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça Granger... »_

Ce n'était définitivement pas lui. Elle regarda autour d'elle. La personne se trouvait forcément dans la salle, mais il y avait plusieurs personnes qui griffonnait sur des parchemins, n'écoutant ainsi pas le cour de McGonagall.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Miss Granger ?

-Euh...Non Professeur, tout va bien.

_« Putain Granger ! Fais gaffe ! On risque plusieurs semaines de colle si on ce fait prendre. Ensorceler un parchemin est interdit, tu le sais pourtant... »_

Hermione prit sa plume et répondit enfin.

_« Malfoy ? »_

_« Tu en a mis du temps à comprendre... »_

_« Je sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai pas l'habitude qu'un parchemin me parle ! »_

_« Hé ! Ne m'agresses pas ! J'y suis pour rien. Bref. Comment vas-tu ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Et pourquoi as-tu ensorcelé ce parchemin ? Et comment tu l'as mis dans mon sac ? »_

_« A ton avis ? Pour pouvoir communiquer sans que le balafré et la belette ne s'en mêlent... Et je l'ai glissé par l'entrebâillement de ton sac tout à l'heure : je t'ai bousculé dans ce but...»_

_« Ne les appels pas comme ça. Et pourquoi tu voudrais « communiquer » avec moi ? »_

_« Pour garder un œil sur toi. »_

_« Garder un œil sur moi ? »_

_« Ouais. Non pas que je me soucis de ton bien être mais, je pourrais toujours avoir recours au chantage pour obtenir, je sais pas, par exemple que tu me fasse un devoir, ou un truc du genre... »_

En voyant la tête de Hermione devenir rouge de colère, un sourire narquois apparu sur le visage de Malfoy.

_« Granger, arrête de rougir comme ça, McGonagall va finir par te repérer... »_

_« Malfoy, tu n'es qu'une sale petite fouine répugnante ! »_

_« Oulà... Tu n'as mieux comme insultes ? Bon, trêve de bavardages. Tu n'a pas répondu à ma question : comment vas-tu ? »_

_« Je croyais que tu te foutais de mon bien être ? »_

_« Mais merde, Granger, t'es idiote ou quoi ?! Je m'en fout mais pas au point de te laisser crever sans lever le petit doigt... »_

_« Pourquoi ? Ça t'arrangerais bien non ? Une sang-de-Bourde en moins, tu as tout à y gagner...Je me trompe ? »_

_« Pas faux... Mais sache que même si je suis si...comment dire... »_

_« Méchant ? Pathétique ? »_

_« Non, je pensais plus à quelque chose comme... »_

_« Comme ? »_

_« Bon d'accord, méchant. Je l'ai dit, satisfaite ? »_

_« Plutôt oui. »_

_« Donc, je disais, que même si je suis si « méchant », je ne laisserais pas quelqu'un mourir volontairement. »_

_« Pourquoi ? Ton père le fait bien... Il en a même tuer certains... »_

_« Ce que fait ou a fait mon père ne regarde que lui. Nous ne sommes pas forcément les reflets de nos parents. Je ne suis pas comme lui. Donc pour la troisième fois : comment vas-tu ? »_

_« Tu n'abandonnes jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Jamais. Bon, je voulais que ce soit toi qui me le dise, mais comme tu n'as pas l'air d'en avoir envie... Je sais que tu vas mal. Je serais franc avec toi : je n'ai jamais aidé personne dans ma vie et je ne m'en sors pas plus mal comme ça. La seule raison qui fait que je t'ai donné ce parchemin, c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience. »_

_« Tu as une conscience ? »_

_« Oui, et elle ce porte à merveille, merci de t'en soucier. »_

_« De toute façon je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Et encore moins de toi. »_

_« Très bien. Pour le moment tu n'es pas encore prête à en recevoir. Je comprend, mais j'ai juste une question à te poser : Pourquoi ? »_

_« Pourquoi quoi ? »_

_« Pourquoi tu as décide de t'ouvrir les veines à chaque fois que ça va mal ? »_

_« Qui te dis que c'est à chaque fois ? »_

_« Pitié, Granger, à d'autre. Je suis loin d'être un abruti. Et en plus j'ai vue toutes les autres cicatrices, quand je t'ai soigné hier. Alors expliques-moi, comment on peux vouloir, par sois-même, ce faire du mal ? Après tout, tout le monde passe sa vie à éviter de se faire mal... Alors pourquoi le faire délibérément ? »_

_« Va te faire foutre Malfoy. »_

_« Très bien tu ne veux pas parler de ça non plus. Tant pis pour toi. Saches seulement que les mots libèrent. »_

_« Les mots libèrent ? »_

_« Exactement. »_

La sonnerie retentit alors. Hermione rangeait soigneusement son parchemin dans son sac, lorsque le Professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'elle.

-Miss Granger, vous auriez une minute ?

-Euh...Bien sûr Professeur.

Que lui voulait-elle ? Malfoy...Non, Malfoy n'a rien dit à personne. Enfin... Hermione secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces pensées : de toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle s'approcha lentement du bureau du Professeur de Métamorphose.

-Miss Granger, j'ai eu vent de votre dernier cour de Potion, et de vos absences non justifié aux cours d'hier après midi... J'attends une explication de votre part. D'autant plus que cette attitude est loin de vous ressembler...

-Je...Euh...Je...

-Vous ?

-Je suis désolé Professeur. Le Professeur Rogue m'a injustement enlevé des points. Cela m'a énervée, et il me semble correctement qu'il y ai une sorte d'égalité dans l'école entre tous les élèves. J'ai donc pris la décision de sortir de la salle de cour avant de risquer le renvoi pour insubordination... Quant aux cours que j'ai loupé, je m'en excuse également, cela ne se reproduira pas, et j'irai présenter mes excuses aux Professeurs dont j'ai loupé le cour. En fait, quand je suis partie du cour de Potion, je suis aller dans une ail d'une château que je ne connaissais absolument pas. Je me suis perdue, et j'ai retrouvée mon chemin que plusieurs heures après. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas été en cours.

-Et vous ne pouviez pas utiliser la magie, pour retrouver votre chemin ? Ou bien interroger les tableaux où les fantômes ?

-Je...Euh...J'avoue ne pas y avoir penser Professeur...

-Bien. Vous aurez simplement une retenue, demain soir, avec le Professeur Rogue, et vous lui présenterez également des excuse à ce moment-là. L'incident est clos et j'espère qu'il ne se reproduira pas.

-Merci Professeur McGonagall. Il ne se reproduira pas. Au revoir.

Hermione sortie d'un pas rapide de la salle de cour. Elle eu un soupir de soulagement. Elle aperçu Harry et Ron qui l'attendait et leurs raconta l'entretiens. Ron fut étonné que Hermione ait eu une retenue sans eux. Pour eux, comme pour le Professeur McGonagall, l'incident était définitivement clos.

Mais pour Drago Malfoy, qui avait écouté l'entretiens, l'incident était loin d'être terminé, et il se dit qu'une retenue était l'endroit idéal pour parler face à face...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Commentaires : **Bonjour ou Bonsoit encore et toujours ! :D_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, le quatrième :p_

_Alors pour commencer, merci à tous ceux qui ont la pascience de suivre ma fic à chaque nouveaux chapitres, même s'ils tardent parfois à venir :/ _

_Hamataroo : T'es pas loin ;)_

_Jeff-La-Bleu & Balu : Merci à vous deux, ça me fais plaisir de lire ça :D Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ^^"_

_Quand au chapitre suivant, je vais essayer de le poster avant la rentrée mais je ne garantie rien :/ Je commence à voir un peu où je vais menner ma fic, mais ça reste encore un peu flou... Mais pas de panique, j'y arriverais ! Enfin j'espère xD_

_En tout les cas merci à Pierre, pour son grand soutiens depuis quelques semaines maintenant :D_

_Voilà pour mon petit blabla traditionnel, maintenant je vous laisse à la suite de la fic' ^^_

_Ce chapitre est plus court que le 3, mais le 5 serait plus long que le 4... Je sais pas si c'est clair, mais on s'en fiche. _

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

_**Chapitre 4 : Amis-Ennemis...**_

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement. La routine quotidienne, en somme. Hermione et Drago avaient eu encore trois heures de cours ensemble, mais le parchemin resta vierge. Drago ne lui adressa même pas un regard : il était Drago Malfoy, froid et distant comme à son habitude.

Le midi, Hermione ne mangea pas grand chose non plus, mais personne ne le remarqua, étant donner qu'ils étaient trop occupé à discuter, et à rigoler. La soir ce fut exactement la même chose, et une fois revenue dans la salle commune, tout le monde partit se couché de bonne heure, la journée ayant été fatigante. Hermione quant à elle, décida pour une fois d'aller se coucher tôt aussi : elle était exténuée du fait de n'avoir pas beaucoup dormit la nuit dernière et d'avoir autant angoissée le matin.

Seulement, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était 4 heure du matin passé et cela faisait plus de 6 heures qu'elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Elle fixait ces camarades de chambre : cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elles dormaient toutes paisiblement. Sans même savoir pourquoi des larmes coulait doucement sur son visage, et c'est seulement encore une heure plus tard qu'elle finit par se lover dans les bras de Morphée...

Le lendemain matin le réveil fut vraiment difficile. Si bien que pour une fois, c'est elle qui arriva en retard au petit déjeuner. Prétextant qu'elle avait passer trop de temps sous la douche, elle s'assit à côté de ces amis, mais sans pour autant manger quoi que soit.

-Tu ne manges rien Hermione ? Demanda Ginny.

-Euh...Non je n'ai pas très faim, merci. J'ai un peu mal au ventre...

-Encore ? Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Pomfresh...

-Oui tu as raison, j'irais tout à l'heure après le cours de Botanique, on a un temps de pause.

Hermione sourit. Bien évidement, elle n'irais pas voir Pomfresh. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas faim, mais si elle disait ça à ces amis, ils commenceraient à s'inquiéter et ne la lâcherait pas d'une semelle.

La matinée fut exactement pareil que la journée d'hier : pénible et monotone. Au moment où elle était censé aller voir l'infirmière, Hermione s'était isolée un moment près du lac, en lisant un bouquin. Elle leurs avait dit que c'était juste une simple indigestion que Pomfresh avait soignée avec une cuillère de sirop.

Le midi, elle n'avait toujours pas faim. Elle s'approcha de la grande table de Gryffondor, vers ces amis qui étaient déjà en train de s'en mettre plein la pense, surtout Ron. Elle attrapa un grand sandwiche et leur dit qu'il fallait qu'elle aille à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherche pour un devoir d'Arithmancie, et qu'elle mangerait le sandwiche en chemin. Mais elle le jeta dans la première poubelle qu'elle vit.

Ce soir elle n'eut pas à trouver une excuse, étant donner que le professeur Rogue avait placé ça retenue au moment du repas - Bien sur, son professeur ne la laissait pas mourir de faim, et lui avait prévu de quoi manger -. Elle devait nettoyer tous les chaudrons, soit une cinquantaine, sans l'aide de magie. Elle se mit à la tâche directement après s'être excusé pour son comportement et après que Rogue lui ait dit ce qu'elle devait faire.

Ayant été élevé par des Moldue, et passant encore toutes ces vacances dans ce monde-là, elle s'était trouvé une passion dans la musique « non sorcière ». Elle n'écoutait pas la musique de son monde, les Bizarres Sistors étant les meilleurs représentative. Par conséquent elle avait toujours sur elle un mp3, qu'elle écoutait de temps à autre. Et maintenant c'était le moment idéal. Elle en était à son sixième chaudron, quand elle aperçu quelqu'un dans le noir au fond de la salle, appuyé contre l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Elle retira ces écouteurs et fronça les sourcils, tentant de distinguer qui cela pouvait bien être.

-Qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ton pire cauchemar...

-Malfoy...

Le garçon se dirigea alors vers elle, tandis qu'elle reprit son « nettoyage » de chaudron, sans faire plus attention à lui. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler, surtout pas de parler de « ça ». Elle en avait mal au ventre rien que d'y penser. La peur, probablement celle d'être percée encore à jour.

-On a l'impression que tu as fait ça toute ta vie... Nettoyer les chaudrons, je veux dire...

-La ferme Malfoy.

-Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à son sauveur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda-t-elle après un long soupir.

-Rien.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Je passais par là par hasard...

-Mais oui, bien sur...

-Tu as toujours le parchemin avec toi ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien.

-Il t'arrive de répondre autre chose que « rien » ?

-Peut-être bien. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ajouta t-il en montrant le mp3 que Hermione avait laissée par terre.

-Un mp3. Un appareil servant à écouter de la musique. De la musique Moldue.

-Oh.

Un lourd silence fit. Au bout de trois longues minutes qui parurent une éternité à Hermione, Drago reprit la parole :

-J'ai remarqué tu sais...

-Remarqué quoi ?

-Que tu n'a rien mangé depuis plusieurs repas.

-Va te faire voir Malfoy.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu deviennes agressive ?

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu mettes ton nez partout ?!

-Pourquoi tu réponds jamais à mes questions ?

-Pourquoi je le ferais ?

-Parce qu'une question attend une réponse en général...

-Et si je n'ai pas envie de te répondre ?

-Et bien j'attendrais.

Hermione s'arrêta d'asticoter ces chaudrons et se retourna vers le Serpentard.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle après un bref silence.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Ça quoi ?

Hermione lui lança un regard furieux. Bien sur qu'il savait de quoi elle parlait.

-Je te l'ais déjà dis : je ne laisse pas quelqu'un crever sans rien faire, même si je ne les apprécie pas et que c'est réciproque.

Hermione ne répondit rien et recommença à frotter les chaudrons.

-Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la magie ?

-Parce que sinon ce ne serait pas une retenue de Rogue...

-Mmh... Je vois. Dis-moi... Tu as recommencé depuis l'autre jour ?

La question tant redoutée. Que pouvait-elle bien répondre ? Comment réagir ?

-Le silence est la meilleur réponse positive qu'il existe... Tu le savais ?

-Dégages.

-Et voilà, tu redeviens agressive. J'espère que tu t'en rends comptes au moins...

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant se concentrer sur la crasse qui refusait de partir.

-Encore du silence... Ça en devient lassant à force... Tu n'a rien à me dire ?

-Dégages.

-Non, je voulais dire : tu n'as rien à me dire que je ne sache pas déjà ?

-Occupes-toi de tes affaires.

-Ça aussi je le savais déjà... T'as l'air fatiguée...

-C'est toi qui me fatigue.

-Sérieusement ? Je croyais que tu adorais ma compagnie...

-Mais merde Malfoy ! Fout-moi la paix !

-Laisse-moi réfléchir deux petites secondes... Mmh... Non.

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile !

-Et toi une petite idiote.

-Écoutes, je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi, okay ?

-Ça tu vois, je n'en suis pas si sûr...

-Et quand bien même je ne saurais pas prendre soin de moi, cela ne te regardes pas : c'est MA vie ! Si je veux crever, je crève !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le principe, mais il ne fallait pas le faire devant moi. Maintenant ça me concerne au...

-JE...

-Il ne me semble pas vous avoir invité Mr. Malfoy...

Malfoy se retourna dans un sursaut. Derrière lui, à l'endroit même où il se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant, se tenait le Professeur Rogue.

-Pardon Professeur, je ne devrais pas être ici.

-En effet.

Il lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte de sortie.

-Quant à vous Miss Granger, il vous reste encore des chaudrons à astiquer.

Rogue sortit et Hermione ce remit à sa tâche. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver à vouloir s'occuper de sa vie. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une solution et qu'elle allait mal, mais elle refusait de l'accepter. Elle était énervée, très énervée. Elle tenta de passer cette colère sur les chaudrons en astiquant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Mais rien n'y faisait. Sa respiration était saccadée et les larmes lui brulaient les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à s'occuper d'elle comme ça ? Elle vivait ainsi depuis plusieurs années sans que personne ne s'en mêlent et elle ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Elle avait tout loupé et avait fais une erreur quelque part, mais où ? Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ces joues, et c'est assez violemment qu'elle les sécha d'un revers de mains. Mais d'autres arrivèrent... Tout était de sa faute à lui ! S'il ne s'en était pas mêlé, s'il ne l'avait pas vue, s'il ne lui avait pas donné ce parchemin... Le parchemin. À cette pensée, elle arrêta de frotter le chaudron et ce dirigea vers le bout de papier qui ce trouvait dans son sac. Elle le regarda un moment puis ce mis à le déchirer dans une colère incontrôlable. Elle déchira tout en petits morceaux, les jeta partout autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour regarder les dégâts qu'elle avait causé au parchemin. Il était éparpillé, là, devant ses yeux. Une seule personne avait tentée de l'aider, et voilà ce qu'elle faisait de son aide. Pourtant elle ne regretta pas, encore aveuglée par la colère.

Elle ce remit à ça retenue qu'elle fini au bout de 2 longues heures. Elle était fatiguée, autant moralement que physiquement. Néanmoins elle traina encore un moment dans les couloirs et ne retourna dans la salle commune qu'aux alentours de minuit. Harry et Ron l'attendaient sur le canapé, jouant une partie d'échec.

-Hermione ! S'écria Ron quand il l'a vit arriver. On t'attendait. Rogue à été si cruel avec toi pour que tu ne rentres qu'à cette heure là ?

-Tu n'a même pas idée, répondit-elle en ce laissant tombé sur le canapé entre ces deux amis, après que Harry ait enlever le jeux d'échec.

-Il t'a fait faire quoi ? Continua Ron.

-Nettoyer les chaudrons... Sans baguettes bien sur...

-En tout les cas tu as l'air fatiguée...

-Ron, elle vient de passer sa soirée à nettoyer des chaudrons, bien sur qu'elle est fatiguée.

Hermione sourit, d'un sourire ironique. Si seulement elle était fatiguée pour ça...

-Et bien moi je propose qu'on aille tous les trois dormir, ajouta Ron suivit d'un profond et long bâillement.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, suivit Harry avec la même expression.

-Allez-y, moi je vais rester encore un peu, pour le moment j'ai la flemme de me lever...

-Okay, te couche pas trop tard.

-T'inquiète pas Harry.

Hermione gratifia sa phrase par un grand sourire.

Une fois les garçons monté dans leurs chambre, Hermione sentit de minuscules et silencieuses larmes lui couler le long de ces joues. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide en direction de la seule source de lumière de la petite salle commune. Le feu se consumait lentement et les branches craquaient de temps à autres. Hermione resta là une bonne heure, avant que la fatigue ne l'emporte dans un sommeil très agité...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Commentaires : **Pour faire original : Bonjour, ou Bonsoir ! :D _

_Voilà [déjà] le chapitre 5. Pourquoi si vite ? Parce que les deux chapitres suivant sont assez spéciales et assez rapide à écrre bien qu'un peu difficile. Surtout le 6... Mais bon, vous verrez par vous même. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédant. _

_JLB, oui tes commentaire sme font toujours plaisir :D Et je suis contente de voir que tu as été là pour le chapitre 4 ^^ J'espère que celui-ci te plaira toujours. J'essaie au mieux de retranscrire les émotions. Je suis contente que tu les ressente. Ca veux dire que j'ai réussis :p Merci :)_

_Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lise ma fic' sans pour autant laisser de commentaires :D_

_Bref. Pas grand chose à dire ici, alors je laisse place au chapitre 5 ^^"_

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

_**Chapitre 5 : Deux fois en deux jours...**_

-Hermione ?

-Mmh... Quoi ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu as encore passé la nuit dans la Salle Commune ?

Pour toute réponse à Harry, Hermione se redressa sur le canapé.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-7h55...

-Merde ! Je suis en retard ! Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas réveillé avant ?! S'affola Hermione en bondissant sur ces pieds, tout en rassemblant ces cahiers de cours - Son sac, qui était posé sur le canapé, avait du tombé durant la nuit -.

-Mais on est pas en retard, on a cours que dans deux heures...

-Toi et Ron oui, mais moi j'ai un devoir d'Arithmancie dans 5 minutes !

-Désolé Hermione j'avais oublié...

Hermione soupira et partie en direction de la porte.

-Hermione ! Tu as oubliée ton parchemin.

Elle attrapa le parchemin, bien qu'elle ne se souvienne pas qu'elle en avait dans son sac et dévala les escaliers courant à toute vitesse dans les couloirs pour arriver à l'heure à son cours, mais hélas, c'était peine perdue. Elle vit le professeur fermer la porte juste sous son nez, et le connaissant bien, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas insister : lorsque la porte était fermé, plus personne n'entrait. Et elle eu confirmation en voyant le regard noir du professeur juste avant la fermeture de celle-ci. Un juron de colère lui échappa et elle se laissa glisser le long du mur le plus proche. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle tenait toujours le parchemin que Harry lui avait passé avant qu'elle ne quitte la Salle Commune. Elle le déplia et se retrouva devant un parchemin totalement vierge. Elle le retourna : il n'y avait toujours rien. Après un soupir elle laissa tomber le bout de papier à coter d'elle. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, les yeux dans le vide, jusqu'au moment où elle eu un doute. Elle fronça les sourcils et récupéra le parchemin. Elle attrapa sa plume et son encrier et laissa tomber un peu d'encre. Celle-ci disparut aussitôt. Un second soupir et un second juron traversa ses lèvres.

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand elle vit des lettres former des mots sur le parchemin :

_« Oui ? »_

Malfoy était de retour. Sans savoir pourquoi Hermione reprit en main sa plume et lui répondit.

_« J'ai déchirée le parchemin, hier soir, comment ça ce fait qu'il soit encore en entier ? C'en est un autre ? »_

_« Non, c'est toujours le même. Seulement il existe un lien entre ces deux parchemins, et lorsque l'un d'entre eux est détruit, l'autre s'autodétruit automatiquement. Donc quand tu as déchirée le tiens, le mien s'est détruit en pleins de petits morceaux. Mais ça marche aussi dans l'autre sens, donc j'ai juste eu à jeter un sort de réparation sur le mien et le tien s'est automatiquement réparé aussi. Astucieux, non ? »_

_« Mais je l'avais laissée dans la Salle de Potions. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était près de moi ce matin ? »_

_« Il existe un autre lien avec ces parchemins. Lorsque je les ai créé je me suis dit que tu ne l'accepterais pas tout de suite et que tu chercherais à t'en débarrasser, j'ai donc créé un lien d'Appartenance sur le tien. »_

_« Un lien d'Appartenance ? Lorsqu'un objet et une personne sont les acteurs d'un lien d'Appartenance, les deux doivent toujours se trouver à moins de 5 mètre l'un de l'autre... C'est ça ? »_

_« Oui. Donc quand tu as laissée le parchemin dans la salle, il s'est ensuite automatiquement matérialisé à côté de toi... »_

_« Mais c'est de la très grande magie ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu n'es pas la seule à être douée. Par simple curiosité, pourquoi tu n'es pas dans la salle ? Où tu es ? »_

_« Je suis arrivée en retard. Panne de réveil. Et toi, pourquoi tu écris sur ce parchemin et pas sur ta fiche de réponse ? »_

_« Parce que malgré les idées reçues, les hommes aussi peuvent faire deux choses en même temps... Pourquoi tu as eu une panne de réveil ? »_

_« Euh... Peut-être parce que j'étais fatiguée ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »_

_« Ironie quand tu nous tiens... Bref. Dis-moi, tu veux bien m'aider ? »_

_« Pour le devoir ? »_

_« Bah oui... Pas pour autre chose... »_

_« Tu me demande de l'aide ? A moi ? »_

_« Sauf si tu passes le parchemin à quelqu'un d'autre... »_

_« Et si tu te fais prendre ? »_

_« Tu coules avec moi. »_

_« Enfoiré. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Tu me demandes de tricher pour toi, et si tu te fais prendre je prend aussi ! »_

_« Bah oui... Dis donc, j'ai l'impression que parfois tu oublies dans quelle maison je suis... »_

_« Peut-être oui... »_

_« Alors je te le redis : je suis un SERPENTARD. Je ne t'aide pas par soucis de mon prochain, pour mon karma ou je ne sais quelle connerie de ce genre. Et encore moins parce que je t'aime bien. Si je fais ça, c'est pour moi. Enfin pour ma conscience. Et pas la peine de m'insulter encore une fois. Alors tu veux bien m'aider ? »_

Hermione chiffonna furieusement le parchemin. Non mais pour qu'il se prend ? Elle ne lui a pas demander d'aide, alors oser lui faire du chantage ? Non mais quel culot !

Elle remit le bout de papier dans son sac, et reprit ces affaires. Elle ce dirigea à la bibliothèque, où elle prit le premier livre quelle trouva, et s'installa dans un coin. Elle ne lisait pas vraiment, mais laissait plutôt ces yeux parcourir les mots, pendant que son esprit voguait ailleurs. De toute façon elle avait déjà lu ce livre. Elle était fatiguée de tout ça. Fatiguée des discutions (enfin si on peuvait appeler ça comme ça), avec Malfoy, fatiguée de faire que des erreurs depuis quelques temps, fatiguée aussi physiquement que moralement. Elle resta assise là pendant deux heures, jusqu'à ce que la première cloche la sortes de ces pensées pour aller en cour de Métamorphose, où elle se dirigea à pas lents.

Elle arriva devant la salle de classe 5 minutes avant la fin de la récréation de 10 heure. Elle y retrouva Harry et Ron en pleine discutions sur la partie d'échec qu'ils avaient fait avant le cour.

-Salut Hermione, lança joyeusement Ron.

-Salut...

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Tu n'a pas pu arriver à l'heure à ton devoir c'est ça ?

-Touché.

-Quel devoir ?

-Celui d'Arithmancie Ron... Répondit Hermione, déçut que lui aussi ne s'en souviennes pas.

Mais ils ne purent continuer leurs conversations car une demi douzaine de Serpentards rappliquèrent, mené par le blondinet.

-Et merde... Ce sont les Serpentards qui sont en cours d'Arithmancie avec moi...

Hermione eu à peine finit sa phrase que déjà l'un d'entre eux lui adressa la parole :

-Bah alors Granger ? Encore séché un cour ? C'est pas sérieux tout ça... Mais ça ne m'étonnes pas pour une sang-de-bourbe, c'est normal.

Le reste de la troupe ricana. Le reste, sauf Drago. Il resta là, à la regarder, sans un mot.

-La ferme.

-Sinon quoi Potter ?

-Sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de te la fermer moi même.

-C'est une menace ?

-C'est toi qui le dit.

-Tu veux te battre Potter ?

Sans attendre de réponse les Serpentards pointèrent leurs baguettes sur les trois Gryffondors. Harry et Ron firent de même.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Drago ne s'étaient pas lâché des yeux une seule seconde. Aucun des deux n'avaient bougé ou même prononcé un mot.

La tension montait de plus en plus entre les deux groupes, jusqu'au moment où Drago rompit le lien étrange qu'il y avait entre Hermione et lui.

-On y va, dit-il d'une voix très calme et posée.

-Quoi ? On ne leur fait pas une leçon ? Demanda, abasourdi, le garçon qui avait commencé la joute verbale avec Harry.

Drago ce retourna alors vers lui, et le regarda dans les yeux, avec un regard méchant :

-J'ai dis : on y va.

Le garçon dégluti difficilement, et rangea ça baguette. Drago les avait à sa merci, les autre ayant trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait leurs faire : meilleur élève de Serpentards au père Mangemort... Il y a de quoi en effrayer plus d'un.

Les Serpentards passèrent devant les trois amis sans ajouter un mot. Mais leurs regards en disaient long : « on se reverra ». Une fois qu'ils furent passé Harry et Ron rangèrent leurs baguettes et se tournèrent vers Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas bougée.

-A quoi tu joues ?

-Quoi ?

-Avec Malfoy. A quoi tu joues ?

-Je ne joue à rien...

-Harry a raison, c'est plutôt bizarre se qui vient de se passer entre vous deux.

-Il ne s'est rien passé du tout !

Et elle partie dans la salle, pendant que Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard avant de la suivirent.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Habituellement depuis que Malfoy connaissait son secret, il était toujours fidèle à lui même : méchant et égoïste. Pourtant, là, il n'avait rien dit. Il aurait pu en rajouter une couche, ou bien simplement sortir sa baguette au moment donné. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle non plus n'avait pas réagit, alors que c'est elle qui était visée en premier lieu.

Encore une fois elle n'écoutait pas vraiment le cour. Elle observait Malfoy qui était poser le coude sur la table et la tête sur son poing, dessinant sur sa feuille au lieu de prendre en note le cour. Il avait aussi l'air ailleurs. Elle attrapa le parchemin, et écrivit :

_« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »_

Malfoy cessa de dessiner, et regarda une feuille qui ce trouvait en dessous de sa fiche de cour.

_« Tu ne manques vraiment pas culot toi... »_

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« Je te ferais remarquer que je pourrais te poser la même question... »_

_« A cause de toi, Harry et Ron ce pose des questions sur nous deux ! »_

Hermione vit Malfoy qui afficha un petit sourire narquois sur son visage.

_« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »_

Malfoy s'apprêta à répondre quand il fut interrompu par la voix du Professeur McGonagall :

-J'ignorais que mon cour était si amusant Mr. Malfoy...

-Excusez-moi Professeur.

-Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cour.

Une fois que McGonagall ce fut éloigné, le petit sourire de Malfoy revint et il ce repencha sur le parchemin.

_« Pour commencer, merci, grâce à toi je crois que je viens de gagner une heure de retenue... Au passage elle a vu mes beaux dessins.. Bref. Et ce qui me fait rire c'est ta phrase... »_

_« Quelle phrase ? »_

_« Tu as la mémoire courte ou quoi ? Celle ou tu disais que Potter et Weasley ce posaient des questions sur nous deux... En fait, j'imaginais qu'elle genre de questions... Non, mais sérieusement, ça porte à confusion ta phrase « ils se pose des questions sur nous deux... ». C'est pas comme si on avait une « vraie » relation... Bref. Je trouvais ça marrant... Imagine un peu la scène : Moi, grand hériter de la puissante famille Malfoy, et toi... Enfin, tu m'a compris. »_

Hermione sourit un peu à son tour.

_« C'est vrai que c'est assez marrant d'imaginer la tête que certains feraient... »_

_« Mmh... Euh... Cette conversation devient bizarre. On stoppa là. »_

_« Non, attends. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« T'a pas répondue à ma première question. »_

_« Laquelle ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui ta pris ? Pour tu ne les a pas laissé faire comme d'habitude ? Pourquoi tu t'es interposé entre nous et eux ? »_

_« J'avais mes raisons. »_

Et il rangea sa feuille dans son sac. Le sourire avait totalement disparut de ces lèvres, laissant place un Drago Malfoy préoccupé. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue. S'il était préoccupée c'était de ça faute, et elle le savait...

La sonnerie retentit enfin. Hermione rangea vite ses affaires et commença à ce diriger vers la sortir quand la voix de son Professeur l'interpella :

-Miss Granger, pas si vite. Venez me voir s'il vous plait.

Et merde, deux fois en deux jours...

Drago et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le bureau où le Professeur de Métamorphose les attendaient.

-Je ne pensais pas cela de vous Miss Granger. Arriver en retard à un examen. Un examen important de deux heures, qui plus es.

-Je suis désolée Professeur.

-Bon. Étant donner votre travail plus que satisfaisant depuis votre arrivée dans cette école, votre assiduité et votre investissement pour cette matière, votre Professeur d'Arithmancie vous autorise à repasser votre examen, samedi matin à 8 heure. Tachez d'être à l'heure cette fois-ci.

-Je le serais Professeur.

-Quand à moi, je vous rajouterais une heure de retenue. Mr Malfoy, vous apprendrez que lors d'un cour il est plus utile d'écouter que de dessiner. Vous serez donc en retenue avec votre camarade. L'heure et le jour vous seront communiqué par hiboux. Vous pouvez disposez.

Hermione et Drago sortirent côte à côte de la salle de cour. Ils continuèrent à marcher lentement dans le silence pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Un silence pesant. C'est Drago qui le rompit enfin.

-T'es chiante Granger. A cause de toi je vais passer une heure à faire je ne sais quelle tâche dégradante pour ma personne.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

-Granger ? Là, en temps normale tu aurais du répliquer quelque chose du genre « La ferme Malfoy », ou alors « Dégages »...

Toujours rien.

-Granger ? Ça va ?

Malfoy commençait à s'inquiéter. Il s'arrête et l'observa quelque instant. Elle était ailleurs et son pas ce faisait de plus en plus lent.

-Hermione ?

Cette fois-ci, elle s'arrêta. Elle se retourna lentement vers la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre. Sa tête était lourde. Elle regardait Malfoy. Il lui paraissait tellement loin. Et pourquoi était-il là ? Elle sourit, faiblement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle sentait ces yeux qui voulaient ce fermer, mais elle luttait contre. Elle l'entendit dire quelque chose. Mais ne comprit pas ses paroles. Sa voix paraissait tellement lointaine... Il était inquiet. Elle le voyait à ses yeux. Et c'est la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant qu'un voile noir passe devant ces yeux, et qu'elle ne se retrouve à terre.

-Hermione ?!

Drago ce précipita à ces côtés. Qu'est-ce qui ce passait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Et surtout que faire ? Prévenir un Professeur ? Non, ça s'était exclu.

Pour la toute première fois de ça vie, Drago Malfoy était perdu. Il était agenouillé là, devant celle qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme son ennemi. Il était inquiet pour elle, et à ce moment même plus que d'habitude.

-Merde ! Hermione réveilles toi ! Aller !

Il commença à la secouer un peu, ayant un petit espoir de la réveiller. Il essaya aussi de lui donner quelques tapes sur les joues. Rien. Elle était totalement inerte.

-Granger ! Debout ! C'est pas le moment de flancher ! Je veux pas faire cette putain de retenue tout seul ! Aller !!!

Soudain, un détail lui revint en mémoire. Et il se calma d'un coup. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'il se qu'il venait de ce passer. Il ce releva doucement et sortie ça baguette. Il soupira et ensorcela le corps de Hermione pour qu'il n'ai pas à le porter. Et, doucement, et sans être vue il ce dirigea dans la Salle Sur Demande...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Commentaires :** Bon, je vais changer un peu de refrain : Hellooo !!! ^^"_

_Bon... Vlà le chapitre 6... Particulièrement diffcile à écrire comme je l'ai dis précédement. Il est assez spéciale... Et a pour but jsute de remettre un peu les choses à leurs places. _

_C'est un petit POV, et le chapitre suivant le sera aussi. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours et que ça continuera à vous plaire. _

_Pour ce qui est de la suite, la rentrée à fait son entrée [bizarre la phrase... ^^"], et donc, j'aurais un peu moin sde temps :/ Mais je la termineras bien sur ! :D Enfin vais essayer ^^"_

_Breeeeeef... Bonne lecture :D_

_**Chapitre 6 : Où suis-je ? POV Hermione...**_

La lumière. Trop violent. Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Il y a un homme. Il me regarde. Blond. Enfin je crois. Je ne parviens pas à bien distinguer... Mais, qui est-ce ? J'ai mal. Tellement mal. Ma tête. Elle vas exploser. Et cette lumière. Gueule de bois ? Non, je n'ai pas bu. Ce n'est pas le même mal. Et je ne bois pas. Il se rapproche. Gentil, ou méchant ? Qu'importe, je ne peux rien faire. Mes idées sont confuses. Où suis-je ? Je ne connais pas cet endroit. De toute façon je ne le distingue pas correctement. Dernier souvenir ? Cour... Cour de quoi ? Arithmancie ? Non... De... Je... Je n'arrive pas à mettre le mot sur mes pensées. Où suis-je ?

De la glace. J'étouffe. Je vais exploser. Je délire. Enfin, je crois. Où suis-je ? Encore cette question. Pourquoi ? Je ne me suis jamais perdue avant... Au sens propre du terme, bien sur. Je vois ces lèvres bouger. Celles de ce garçon. Qui est-ce ? Il s'approche. Doucement. Mais cette lumière... Elle m'aveugle. Je ne peux pas voir son visage. Il est juste sous la lampe. C'est une lampe ? Ou le soleil ? Ou alors... Suis-je... Morte ? Non... Pas maintenant... Pourquoi ? Non. Ce n'est pas logique. J'ai tellement mal. Je ne peux pas être morte... Ou alors, je suis en enfer... Non, non, non... Ma tête... Pas seulement. J'ai envie de vomir. Cette odeur. Elle est trop forte. Elle embrume mes sens. Où suis-je ? Je cherche à parler. Mais les sons ne viennent pas. J'ai si mal. Mon ventre... Des crampes. Non. La peur ? Peut-être. Et puis mon bras... Ça me brule tellement... Pourquoi ? Je ne me souviens pas... Où sont mes souvenirs ? Je tente de me rappeler... Je me souviens de... Sang ? Non. Si. Je ne sais pas... Un nuage de fumé m'empêche de voir mes souvenirs. Il faut que je le dépasse. Je ferme les yeux. Une lutte en moins, c'est toujours ça de gagné. Concentration... Je n'y parviens pas... Un fragment. Je le retiens... Rouge. Sang. Colère. Haine. Pleur. Crie. Sang. Peur. Pleur... Non. Ce n'est pas moi... Ça ne peut pas être moi... Pourtant une image me reviens en tête. Une lame. Je l'aiguise. Pourquoi faire ? Cette colère, cette haine en moi... Pourquoi ? Je pleur. Je dirige la lame vers mon poignet... Pourquoi ? Non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça. Pourquoi je fais ça ? Pourquoi ?! Comme une porte qui ce ferme, je ne vois plus rien. Ais-je vraiment fais ça ? A en croire mon bras qui me brûle autant, je dirais que oui. Plusieurs fois même... Trop d'images d'un coup ! Je me vois assise dans les toilettes... Tellement jeune. Première gouttes. Deuxième image. Troisième. Quatre... Ça ne s'arrête pas ! Je les vois. Toutes ces fois, défiler dans ma tête. Pourquoi maintenant ? Je voulais juste savoir où j'étais... D'ailleurs... Où suis-je ? Calme. Je rouvre lentement les yeux... Ils me piquent ? Je crois que j'ai pleuré. Je n'en suis pas sûre. Il est toujours là. Il me met quelque chose sur le front... C'est froid. Un frisson me parcourt. C'est mouillé aussi. Mais ça fait du bien... Qui est-ce ? Un Ange ? Non... Je commence à le voir un peu plus. Il a des traits fin. Il est plutôt mignon dans son genre. Mais qui est-ce ? Et pourquoi suis-je là, avec lui ? Je dois me souvenir...

Un cour. Je cherche le mot... Métamorphose ? Oui ! C'est ça... Devant le bureau. Un Professeur nous parle. Mais je ne vois pas la personne à côté de moi. Un garçon. Lui ? Le même. Les même trait fin. Les même cheveux blond. Enfin je crois. On marche. C'est un ami ? Peut-être. Je m'arrête et vois son visage... Mais là... Impossible de continuer... Un trou noir. L'image d'après est celle que je vois actuellement devant mes yeux... Ce garçon. Je me bats avec mes souvenirs. Pourquoi ce trou noir ? Un mot me parviens... « Manger » ? Je ne comprend pas... Réfléchie... Je crois savoir. J'ai... Comment dit-on ? Faim ? Je ne me souviens plus de cette sensation... Je l'ai oubliée... Non, pas ça... Il me passe ça main sur le visage... Je n'aime pas que l'on me touche... Pas comme ça... Arrête... Non... S'il te plait... Stop... Il s'arrête...Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il me dit... Je ne comprend pas... Je ne comprend plus... Je suis perdue. Tellement perdue... Aidez-moi. Aide-moi... Aide-moi, s'il te plait...

-Aide... Aide-moi...

Les mots ont enfin traversés mes lèvres... J'entends une réponse... Je crois qu'il me dis qu'il essai... Il essai... Pour moi... Il essai. Le seul, qui essai. Le premier. Merci.

Ma tête est de nouveau lourde. Je tombe dans un trou noir. C'est profond. Je n'en vois pas la fin. Où suis-je ? Ou vais-je ? Qui suis-je ? Qui est mon sauveur ? Bon ou mauvais ? Ami ou ennemi ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais rien...

Mes yeux ce sont fermé. Je m'endors. Je crois. Mais encore cette question dans ma tête... Où suis-je ?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Commentaires : **Euh... Coucou ? ^^"_

_Bon, alors... Pleins de choses à dire... Premièrement, je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, désolée pour cette énorme attente, et j'espère que ceux qui ont commencée la fic' continueront de la lire..._

_Deuxièmement, le suite est dans mon ordi, mais la suite de la suite, n'est pas encore écrite, mais je mis met dés que j'ai fini de poste ce chapitre._

_Troisièmement, je suis en plein dans le genre de période, où il faut tout faire, penser à tout, ne rien oublier, et ou on aimerait qu'une journée dure plus longtemps pour avoir plus de temps... Donc je ne sais pas si la suite arrivera bientôt._

_Encore une fois, je suis désolée de vous avoir fais autant attendre (depuis août, il me semble :/)... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas... Si ça peut me faire pardonner, le chapitre suivant est le plus long que j'ai écris (enfin il me semble xD). Il est vrai que j'ai longtemps mis de côté ma fic', je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais comme je l'ai dis, même si ça prendra du temps, je veux la finir... Alors je la finirais... Enfin bref._

_J'aimerais juste dire un grand merci à deux personnes qui me sont cher, et qui sont là, malgré tout : Pierre, et Rémi. Enfin bref. C'est juste, si un jour ils passent par là, pour qu'ils voient que je les aime beaucoup, et que même si on ne parle pas assez souvent, je pense à eux... Bon ok, c'est bon j'ai fini mon petit blabla._

_Sur ce, encore désolée... Et bonne lecture :D_

_**Chapitre 7 : Elle est si belle... POV Drago...**_

Elle est s belle. Non, mais à quoi je pense là ? Ressaisis-toi mon vieux ! Tu es un Malfoy. Elle est une... Je ne peux même plus le penser. Soupir. Une heure que nous sommes ici. Heureusement que nous avions finis les cours.

Je ne suis plus le même. Enfin je crois. Jamais je n'aurais songé à aider quelqu'un. Et maintenant que je la vois, là... Allongée, endormie... J'ai mal pour elle. Comment ça s'appelle, ce sentiment que j'ai ? Tout à l'heure, quand elle s'est écroulée, il était tellement fort. Je cherche un mot pour ça... Je crois que c'est la... Non. Je n'y arrive pas. Je chasse ces idées là. Je la regarde. Elle est si belle. Non ! Arrêtes de pensé Drago. Arrêtes.

Elle bouge. Ses yeux s'ouvrent un peu. Elle parait effrayée. Comme... Perdue ? Oui. C'est ça. Perdue. Je l'observe un moment. Sans bouger. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sait pas qui je suis. Elle a oubliée ? Pas étonnant. Elle vient de s'effondrer. Normale que ces idées soient confuses. Elle manque cruellement de sucre. D'où la chute. Elle n'a pas mangée depuis... Quoi ? Trois, peut-être quatre jours. Plus le manque de sommeil... Plus... Tous ces sentiments qui la submerge. Je crois. Je le vois à ces yeux. Trop de sentiments. Trop à gérer d'un seul coup, pour une seule personne. Je m'avance vers elle. Elle me regarde, mais sans me voir.

-Hermione ?

Je l'appel. Pas de réponse. Ces yeux sont vide. Un trou noir. Elle doit manger. Je m'éloigne un instant. Son regard ne me quitte pas. Je fais apparaître à manger. Ça sent bon. Elle grimace. Pourquoi ? L'odeur, certainement. Tant pis. Je dois la faire manger. Pour le moment elle doit d'abord ce reposer. Oui. Elle mangera ensuite. Je laisse toute cette nourriture derrière moi. Sur la table. Je retourne m'assoir près d'elle. Je la regarde un instant. Ces yeux se referment. Elle est si belle... Chut ! Ce n'est pas des choses à penser. De nouveau ce sentiment. Comment... Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ? La p... Non. Je l'ai presque. Sur le bout des lèvres. Mais il ne vient toujours pas...

Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle est en pleine lutte intérieur. Comment je le sais ? Je ne sais pas. Je le sent. Ça me suffit. Des larmes coulent sur son visage. Je m'inquiète un peu. Mais elle est en sécurité. Enfin, tout du moins, physiquement. Je me lève. Je prends une serviette que je trempe dans de l'eau fraiche. Elle en aura besoin. J'attends un moment. Elle pleure de plus en plus. Elle s'agite. D'un coup, elle se calme. Lentement elle rouvre les yeux. Toujours tant de vide dans son regard. Avec un mélange de détresse cette fois-ci. Je lui passe l'eau sur le visage. Ça a l'air de la calmer encore un peu. De lui faire du bien. Je souris faiblement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je prends soin d'elle ? Pourquoi l'ais-je emmener dans la Salle Sur Demande ? Pourquoi je fais ça ? Je ne me reconnais plus. Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Mais je crois que je commence à être un peu perdu. Moi aussi. Dois-je prévenir quelqu'un ? Un Professeur ? Ces marques. Ces nombreuses cicatrices sur ces bras. Son manque d'appétit et son manque de sommeil qui l'ont conduite ici. C'est beaucoup pour moi. Peut-être même trop. Mais je dois rester fort. Pour elle. Elle est si belle... Non, non, non ! Ne plus penser à ça.

Je dois l'aider. C'est tout. Rien de plus. Elle reste Hermione Granger. Et toi ? Toi tu es Drago Malfoy. Rien à voir.

Mais pourtant. Doucement je tends ma main. Je la lui passe sur le visage. Elle n'a pas l'air d'aimer ça. Ça la dérange. Elle s'agite de nouveau. Je retire ma main.

-Je suis désolé.

Je m'excuse. Elle se calme un peu. Elle est là, allongée. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour le moment. Ces lèvres... Elles bougent. Elle tentent de parler. Elle me demande de l'aide. Sa voix est tellement fatiguée. Faible. Pour qu'elle me demande de l'aide, elle doit vraiment ce sentir mal.

-J'essaie.

Oui. J'essaie. Et je continuerais d'essayer. De nouveau ce sentiment. Elle est si belle. Si paisible. Et pourtant... J'ai... Non... Mais pourquoi ce mot ne vient-il pas ? Elle se rendort. Je l'observe encore un peu... Un larme descend de mon visage... Non, mais souviens toi qui tu es ! Un Malfoy ne pleurs pas ! Je la chase d'un geste rapide de la main. Une autre vient prendre ça place. C'est ce sentiment qui fait ça... Je crois que... Oui. Je crois que j'ai trouvé... Ce mot... Ce sentiment à enfin un nom. Il m'a été murmurer. Je ne sais pas par qui. Ou par quoi. La seule chose que je sais... C'est que pour la première fois de ma vie, moi, Drago Malfoy, j'ai... Peur.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Commentaires : **Me revoilààààààà !!! "Nan ? Déjà ? Pas possible..." Bah si, c'est bien moi... ^^"_

_Breeef, voici le huitième chapitre de ma fic'... J'ai été vraiment méchante avec Hermione là... :/ Mais bon, je commence à voir où ça va mener tout ça ^^ Mais je ne dirais rien... De toute façon, je suis sure que peu de personnes lisent mes beaux commentaires que je fais à chaque fois xD Si ça se trouve, je me casse la tête pour rien... ^^" Tant pis pour vous, moi ça m'éclate :p_

_Bon, plus sérieusement, j'en suis au chapitre 10, et j'avance bien ces derniers temps. Le chapitre 9 est assez long, même si celui-là, comme je l'avais déjà dis, est, il me semble le plus long que j'ai écris pour le moment. _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que vous continuerez à me lire, malgré le fait que je mette pas mal de temps entre les chapitres... Mais je me répètte : je l'a finirais ! :D_

_Sur ce bonne lecture... :/_

**_Chapitre 8 : Un Malfoy ne pleur jamais..._**

Cela faisait à présent plus de trois heures que Drago était assit auprès de Hermione. Elle rattrapait tout le sommeil qu'elle avait en retard. Il lui arrivait de somnoler un moment, de temps à autre. Il était silencieux, et ne pensait à rien en particulier. Il attendit encore plusieurs heures, et ce n'est qu'aux alentours des 3 heures du matin qu'elle émergea vraiment de son sommeil salvateur.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, et commença à ce redresser sur le canapé où elle se trouvait.

-Ce n'est que maintenant que tu te réveilles ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ils étaient dans le noir et ne distinguait que la silhouette de la personne qui lui avait adresser la parole. Néanmoins elle avait reconnue ça voix.

-Où on est ?

-Dans un lieu où personne ne viendra nous embêter.

Il agita sa baguette et une lumière s'alluma. Elle montait doucement en intensité, pour laisser à leurs yeux le temps de s'y habituer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Hermione vit enfin le visage de son interlocuteur. Drago était assit en face d'elle, sur un grand fauteuil. Il ne bougea pas, et lorsqu'il parlait, ces lèvres bougeaient à peine. Il paraissait extrêmement fatigué...

-Je me souviens que McGonagall nous a donner une retenue. Mais je ne me souviens pas être sortie de son bureau...

-Pourtant on en est sortie. Tu t'es effondré sous mes yeux.

-Oh...

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? « Oh » ?

-Je... Je suis désolée...

-Laisse tombé. Manges.

-Quoi ?

Drago agita sa baguette, et les plats qui ce trouvaient auparavant sur la table derrière Hermione vinrent s'envoler devant elle, à sa portée.

-Manges.

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas faim.

-Je m'en fiche. Manges. On ne sortira pas d'ici avant que tu n'ais mangée quelque chose.

-On est où ?

-Salle Sur Demande. Manges.

-Tu as l'air fatigué...

-Mmh... Peut-être parce que je viens de passer la moitié de la nuit à m'occuper d'une petite idiote qui ne sait pas prendre soin d'elle. Manges.

-Je ne t'ai rien demander.

-Arrêtes. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ce genre de conversation. Pour la dernière fois Granger : Manges.

Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle regarda toute cette nourritures qui s'offrait sous ces yeux. Ça l'écœurait tellement...

-Putain Granger ! Tu va manger oui ou merde ?!

Malfoy s'était levé d'un coup. Il était entré dans une rage folle. Une colère sans nom. Il commença à marcher en rond, tout en hurlant ce qu'il pensait.

-Ca fait plusieurs jours que tu ne manges pas ! Que tu ne bois pas ! Que tu ne dors pas ! Que tu angoisses ! Que tu es énervée ! Que t'es nerfs sont à bout ! Et que, en plus de ça, tu perds beaucoup trop de sang !

Hermione le regarda surprit. Lui, Drago Malfoy, venait de perdre son sang froid devant elle.

-Ne fais pas cette tête là ! J'ai profité de ton sommeil pour jeter un œil à tes bras !

Hermione fit une tête encore plus surprise et choquée.

-Ne prend pas cet air choqué ! Tu sais très bien que ça me ressemble ! La dernière fois, il n'y avait pas autant de cicatrices ! Et elles n'étaient pas si profondes !

Il s'arrêta face à elle un moment. Puis il lui attrapa le bras et le mis à découvert.

-Mais merde ! Tu cherches quoi ?! A te foutre en l'air ?! Regardes ça ! Tu pensais que ton petit manège aller durer encore combien de temps ?! Hein ?! Combien ?! T'as toute la vie devant toi ! Alors ressaisis-toi ! Et par pitié : MANGES !!!

Il lui lâcha brusquement le bras et retourna s'assoir à son fauteuil. Il bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui même. Pourquoi avait-il craquer, là d'un coup ? Elle aussi se posait cette question.

Néanmoins, elle prit un sandwich qui se trouvait devant elle, et mordit dedans. Une minuscule bouchée. Mais une bouchée quand même. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle lui obéissait. Elle ne sentait plus la faim. Et de toute façon, au point ou elle en était, manger ou non, quelle différence ? Elle était passer en mode automatique, et ces bras faisaient les aller-retour entre sa bouche et la nourriture tous seuls.

Elle mangea son sandwich très lentement. Mais elle le mangea. Drago ne dit plus rien. Après une heure, un sandwich, un jus de fruit et quelques chips, il décida de partir. Il se leva, prit ces affaires et, sans un mot, sortie de la salle.

Il déambula dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que la première sonnerie de cours de fasse entendre.

Il se dirigea vers la salle, où il avait cour de Défense contre les forces du mal avec les Gryffondors. Arriver à destination, il vit que tous le monde étaient déjà installer. Il prit place et regarda autour de lui. Elle était là. Elle paraissait dans un état second, mais avait reprit un peu de couleurs par rapport à hier. Il sourit intérieurement.

Il n'écouta pas le cour de Défense. Déjà que cette matière avait tendance à l'endormi, alors en plus après une nuit blanche... Il luttait contre les bâillements, et essayait de ne pas s'endormir debout...

Hermione le vit en pleine lutte. Elle s'en voulait tellement... Tout était de sa faute. Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit et maintenant, il était totalement « hors service ». La nourriture de ce matin lui tournait un peu l'estomac, néanmoins elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Raison sur le fait qu'elle n'aurait pas tenue plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'il était partit ce matin, elle avait attendue une heure de plus avant de sortir. Elle était allée prendre une douche se changer, et avait rejoint ces amis dans la Grande Salle, comme si rien ne s'était passer. Lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé où est-ce qu'elle était passer la journée et la soirée d'hier, elle raconta qu'elle avait fait beaucoup de recherches à la bibliothèque et avait eu un entretien avec un Professeur. Elle leurs raconta aussi qu'elle avait eu une retenue de McGonagall, mais qu'elle pourrait rattraper son devoir d'Arithmancie samedi matin. Elle avala vite fait un petit pain, et, accompagnée de ses amis, ils s'étaient tranquillement diriger vers la salle de cour.

La matinée avait un goût un peu amer pour Hermione. Elle ne parla presque pas, et passa tous en silence à laisser son esprit voguer ailleurs. Harry et Ron avaient remarqués, mais ils ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre pour lui parler. Elle avaient toujours été si sure d'elle, si droite et équilibrée... Le midi, elle n'avait toujours pas faim, néanmoins elle sentait le regard de Malfoy sur elle et elle se força donc. Elle était triste et ça se voyait à son regard. Harry et Ron étaient aussi silencieux qu'elle. Mais pas pour les même raisons. Eux s'inquiétaient pour Hermione. Ginny était venue les rejoindre pour manger avec eux. Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour Hermione, et en avait parler avec Harry et son frère. Mais aucun des trois ne savaient comment agir face à la détresse que dégageait leurs amie.

Ils étaient tous les quatre attabler depuis environs 30 minutes et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient encore prononcé un mot. C'est Ginny qui finalement brisa ce lourd silence.

-Tout va bien Hermione ? Hermione ?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Euh... Je te demandais simplement si tu allais bien...

-Oh... Mmh, oui ça va, pourquoi ?

Ginny sembla un peu gênée et essaya de trouver un soutiens de la part des deux autres Gryffondors. Mais ceux-ci retournèrent à leurs assiettes, mine de rien.

-Et bien, c'est que... Euh... Je, enfin nous... On... Comment dire... On...

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Ginny ? Harry ? Ron ? Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot, je déteste ça. Alors crache le morceau.

-Et bien voilà... Euh...

-Ginny.

-On ce pose des questions.

-Quelles genre de questions ?

-Et bien...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione ? Lança tout d'un coup Ron.

-Développes...

-Et bien, tu disparais pendant des heures sans rien dire, tu ne réponds plus aux agressions des Serpentards, tu as une manière bizarre d'agir avec Malfoy, tu ne manges plus beaucoup, Ginny nous as dit que tu n'avais pas dormi dans ton lit cette nuit, tu viens d'avoir 2 heures de colles en deux jours, tu n'a pas l'aire dans ton assiette, tu n'écoutes plus les cours, tu ne réponds plus aux questions des profs, tu...

-Stop ! C'est bon, j'ai saisie l'idée.

-Hermione, on s'inquiète vraiment pour toi...

-C'est gentil Harry, mais je vais bien. Je vous assure. Arrêtez de faire ces têtes-là.

-Quelles têtes ? Demanda Ron.

-Celles-ci ! Celles de ceux qui ne me croient pas et qui pensent que je deviens folle. Je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin de lever un peu le pied je crois. Je commence à fatiguée un peu, mais c'est normal. Je ne dors pas beaucoup, c'est vrai... Ça je ne l'explique pas. Peut-être est-ce simplement les cours qui me stresse. Mais comme je ne dors pas, ça influe sur mon humeur, sur mon appétit, sur ma façon d'être en cours... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, une fois que j'aurais retrouve un peu plus de sommeil, je redeviendrais cette chère Hermione Granger que vous connaissez. Okay ? Alors, on se calme et on décompresse...

Elle avait sortie cette tirade d'une traite, sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait.

-Bon, si tu dis que tout va bien...

-Je t'assure Ron. Tout va bien.

Comme pour leurs prouvez qu'elle avait raison, elle sourit. Malgré ce sourire, les trois jeunes gens n'étaient pas convaincue et s'échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension : ils étaient toujours inquiets pour leurs amie.

Drago Malfoy avait suivit cet échange depuis la table des Serpentards. Il trouvait sa formidable que malgré les apparences et ses dires, les amis de Hermione s'inquiètent pour elle. Devait-il aller leurs raconter la vérité ? Non... Elle avait confiance en lui, il ne pouvait pas la trahir de la sorte. Il était plongé dans ces pensées quand quelqu'un vient s'accrocher à son bras. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait.

-Dragonichou...

-Mmh ?

-Pourquoi tu ne manges pas avec nous ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Il fixait toujours la table des Gryffondors, quand plusieurs de ceux qu'il appelait ses « amis » vinrent s'assoir en face de lui, lui bouchant ainsi la vue.

Il soupira et se tourna vers Pansy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu manger avec nous.

-Pour avoir la paix.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Drago ? Notre présence te dérange ?

-Un peu oui.

Blaise ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

-Quelqu'un a-t-il une autre question à poser, tant qu'on y est ?

-C'était quoi le problème avec Granger, Potter, Weasley, hier ?

La question provenait du garçon qui avait commencer la « bagarre » d'hier, et à qui il avait du faire peur pour qu'il abaisse sa baguette.

-J'avais pas envie de me battre.

-Depuis quand ?

-Écoutes, c'est moi qui décide, c'est claire ? Quand je dis « on y va », ça veux dire « on y va ». On ne discute pas mes propos, vu ?

Drago commençait à devenir un peu agressif vis-à-vis de ces camarades.

-Quelqu'un a-t-il une autre question PERTINANTE à me poser ? Non ? Alors dégagez.

Tous partirent sans ajouter un mot. Quand Drago était mal luné, il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre.

-Pansy, dégages aussi, tu m'empêche de manger tranquillement.

Pansy Parkinson était vexée que Drago lui parle ainsi. Néanmoins, elle lui obéit.

Il se retrouva de nouveau seule continua à manger sans trop d'appétit, quand il vit deux Hiboux s'engouffrer dans la Salle, dont l'un se dirigeant vers lui.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Votre retenue aura lieu demain soir, à 20 heure, dans la bibliothèque. Votre retenue consistera à ranger tous les livres dans leur ordre alphabétique._

_Professeur McGonagall._

Son regard se tourna automatiquement vers Hermione, qui était en train de lire le bout de parchemin que l'autre Hiboux lui avait apporté. Elle releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Pendant une seconde. Pas plus, car Drago détourna vite le sien.

Hermione soupira et retourna à son repas après voir informée ses amis de la retenue qui lui avait été donnée par McGonagall.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme elle avait commencée. Ainsi que la journée du lendemain. Hermione et Drago ne s'adressèrent pas la parole et leurs regards étaient extrêmement rares, voir même inexistant.

A 19h30, Hermione prit ses affaires, et après avoir dit au revoir à Harry, Ron et Ginny, elle se faufila à travers le cadre du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle était plongée dans ces pensées ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que si Drago était mal, c'était entièrement sa faute. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à lui parler ce soir, mais comment ? Ça elle ne le savait pas encore... Mais une chose était sure : elle ne supporterait pas de le voir triste ou bien qu'il refuse de lui parler. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait ce soir c'était retrouvé ce qu'il s'était créé entre eux, quelques jours auparavant.

Ce n'est qu'à 19h55, que Drago sortit de la Salle Commune des Serpentards : être à l'heure à une retenue ? C'était un Serpentards après tout. Tout comme Hermione, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Des pensées qui s'entrecroisaient les unes des autres : comment la faire sortir de cet enfer ? Comment l'aider ? Comment faire sans en parler à quelqu'un ? Devrait-il en parler à quelqu'un ? … Drago secoua la tête pour chasser tout ça de sa tête alors qu'il atteignait la bibliothèque.

Il se dirigea vers le fond, là où il y avait de la lumière. Il vit Hermione qui était déjà à la tache et Rusard qui l'observait : c'était surement lui qui était charger de les surveiller.

-Mr. Malfoy... Content de voir que vous vous joignez à nous... Vous avez 10 minutes de retard...

-Et alors ?

Malfoy se dirigea sans attendre de réponse vers l'étagère à l'opposer de Hermione, qui s'était interrompue dans sa tache pour le voir arriver. Rusard ne répondit pas à l'affront du Serpentard, le connaissant, il était inutile de discuter avec ce genre de « racaille ».

Au bout d'une heure de rangement totalement dans le silence, Hermione se dirigea vers la rangée où se trouvait son « sauveur ». Ils étaient assez éloignés pour ne pas se faire entendre ou même voir par Rusard ou Miss Teigne - qui était bien sur là aussi -.

-Drago...

Elle l'avait appelée par son prénom, pensant bêtement qu'il serait alors plus réceptif. Mais il resta totalement impassible et l'ignora, continuant machinalement à ranger les livres.

-Drago... Je... Euh... Je voulais te dire que... Je... Je suis désolée...

Toujours aucune réaction de la part de son interlocuteur...

-Drago... Parles-moi... S'il te plait...

Pas même un soupir ou un regard.

-Drago, dis quelque chose... Cris-moi dessus, regardes-moi, jettes-moi un sort... N'importe quoi, mais réagis... Je m'en veux tu sais... Je m'en veux beaucoup... Je suis désolée... Vraiment...

Hermione soupira devant se manque de réaction. Elle allait repartir lorsqu'elle entendit, d'un son à peine auditive, sa voix :

-Promets-moi...

-Te promettre quoi ?

-De ne plus recommencer.

Hermione se retourna pour faire face au regard de Drago. Il était sincère dans le fait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle recommence. Cependant, Hermione ne parvient pas à sortir un mot de sa bouche...

-J'attends.

-Je... Je suis désolée.

Elle en était incapable. Même si elle le voulait, elle ne pouvait pas lui promettre une telle chose, car dans ce cas elle romprait à coup sur ça promesse, et ça elle ne le voulait pas.

-Très bien. J'ai compris.

Il rompit le lien entre leur regard, et ca dirigea vers une autre étagère, où il ce remit à la tache.

Hermione s'approcha doucement, et, perplexe elle demanda :

-Tu as compris quoi ?

-Que je me suis trompé.

-Comment ça ?

-Je me suis trompé. Je pensais que tu avais besoin d'aide, et que tu voulais de l'aide, même si tu ne t'en apercevais pas forcément. Je me suis persuadé que je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi. Mais là aussi, je me suis trompé. En beauté. Alors maintenant ce ne sont plus mes affaires. Fais ce que tu veux de ta vie. Tu ne veux pas me faire une simple promesse, tu ne veux pas de l'aide que je te propose, alors tant pis pour toi. Va te faire foutre Granger. Tu peux aller t'ouvrir les veines, te vider de ton sang, te laisser mourir de faim, j'en ai rien à faire. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec toi. Mon père avait raison : les Sang-De-Bourbes, il faudrait tous les tuer à la naissance, les exterminer jusqu'au dernier. Ils ne valent rien. Et tu en fais parti.

Il avait dis tout cela sans même ce retourner vers elle. Il s'était contenter de poser ces mains sur la pile de livres qu'il était sensé ranger, et de baisser la tête. Le ton qu'il avait était comme des coups de poignard dans le cœur. Il était plus froid que jamais. Pas de colère, pas de haine, pas de tristesse, juste un énorme froid glacial.

Pendant son discours, Hermione ne dit rien. Elle se contenta d'écouter, et d'accuser les coups, les uns après les autres. Elle s'était trompée elle aussi. Elle pensait qu'il aurait pu éventuellement changer, qu'il disait peut-être vrai en affirmant ne pas être comme son père. Mais les enfants ne sont que des mimes à imiter les crimes de leurs parents. Il ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Son cœur ce brisait de plus en plus à chacun des mots qu'il prononçait. Comment pouvait-il être si cruel, après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ? _« J'ai l'impression que parfois tu oublies dans quelle maison je suis... ». _Il ne s'était pas trompé là dessus : il était bien un Serpentard, pourrit jusqu'à la moelle, qui plus est.

Elle ne pleurait pas. Peut-être parce qu'elle était choquée de la façon dont il lui parlait, ou bien tout simplement parce qu'elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'il disait...

Après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit la parole :

-Maintenant, c'est moi qui te le demandes : Dégages.

Ce dernier mot fit voler en éclat tout ce qu'il restait de Hermione Granger... Elle resta figée sur place quelques secondes, puis d'un coup, elle partit en courant, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put jusqu'à un coin tranquille du château, et elle ne put plus se retenir : elle vomit tous ce qu'elle avait réussit à avaler dans la journée. Elle vomissait non pas parce que son corps était malade, mais parce que son cœur l'était...

Tout en vomissant, des larmes ce mirent à couler à flots sur son visage. Elle se remit alors à courir, ne sachant pas trop où ses jambes la menaient.

Ses pensées lui martelaient la tête. Pourquoi avait-il agit de la sorte, si c'était pour lui dire ça après ?

Drago était encore dans la bibliothèque, la tête baissée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait dit tout ça. Une chose que Hermione n'avait pas vue avant de partir en courant, c'était les larmes qui bordaient les yeux clairs de Drago. Il avait attendu quelques secondes de plus avant de ne plus pouvoir retenir ses larmes et les laisser couler. La voix de son père raisonnait dans sa tête : « Un Malfoy ne pleur jamais ». Mais à cet instant là, Drago n'en était plus vraiment un : il était juste quelqu'un qui avait abandonné une amie.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Commentaires :**Haha ! Non, non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi, avec le Chapter 9 :p Et oui, déjà ! Mais comme je l'ai dis dans l'autre chapitre, j'avance bien ces derniers temps ^^"..._

_J'espère qu'il y a quand même quelques personnes que ça intéresse... Quoi que, en fait je m'en fiche : tant mieux si ça plait et j'en serait plus que ravie, mais le but n'est pas là ^^" _

_Enfin breeef. Je tiens juste à préciser qu'**il y a un **_**passage assez "Hard" dans ce chapitre**_... Mais bon, je n'ai jamais dis que ce serait une fic' de tout repos et il fallait s'y attendre, avec un thème comme celui là... Alors j'espère ne pas trop vous choquer quand même... :/ On verra bien._

_Mmh... Sur ce, bonne lecture, comme on dit ^^"_

_**Chapitre 9 : La détresse d'une amie...**_

Hermione courait à toute allure à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle entra en trombe dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, et couru aux escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles sans voir que Harry et Ron l'attendaient en jouant aux échecs sur le canapé, face au feu.

-Hermione ?!

Elle n'entendit pas Ron l'appeler, si bien que les deux amis ce lancèrent à sa poursuite. Au milieu des escaliers, Harry réussit à lui attraper le bras, et à la stopper dans son élan.

-Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? … Réponds-moi. C'est Malfoy c'est ça ?

A l'entente de ce nom Hermione releva les yeux vers Harry, et le repoussa alors très violemment contre le mur.

-Lâches-moi !!!

Elle repartie et avant qu'aucun des deux garçons n'eut le temps de réagir elle avait déjà fermé la porte du dortoir. Ils essayèrent de la rattraper, mais les escaliers se transformèrent tout de suite en une rampe, les réexpédiant à leurs point de départ.

Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger, sans rien dire, complètement interdits.

-Harry... Je n'ai jamais vu Hermione dans cet état...

-Je sais... Moi non plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Harry resta muet, ne sachant pas répondre à la question que son ami lui posait. Ron reprit alors la parole.

-On ne peux pas entrer dans le dortoir des filles. Et Ginny, est dans la même chambre que Hermione.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, elle est en sécurité avec ma sœur. Elle la réconfortera.

-Et nous, on fait quoi en attendant ? On reste là, les bras croisées ?

-Non. Nous on va voir Malfoy.

-Malfoy ?

-Oui. Elle devait passer la soirée avec lui, donc il y a forcément un rapport. Et puis tu as très bien vu qu'il se trame quelque chose entre les deux depuis le jour où ils n'ont pas pas réagit « normalement » à l'altercation qu'on avait eut juste avant le cours de McGonagall...

-Mmh... Tu as raison... Allons-y.

Hermione déboula en trombe dans la chambre et alla directement vers sa commode. Ginny fut la première à se réveiller, lorsqu'elle entendit le vacarme de son amie.

-Hermione ?!

Elle sauta de son lit et se dirigea vers Hermione, qui avait commencer à lancer tous ses vêtements hors de la commode, en recherchant frénétiquement quelque chose.

Ginny, comprit, lorsqu'elle vue le visage humide de Hermione, que quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver. Elle prit sa baguette et lança un sort sur les autres filles de la chambre qui commençaient elles aussi à se réveiller, pour qu'elles restent endormies, peut importe le bruit, puis elle se dirigea vers son amie qui, après avoir fini de fouiller sa commode se mit à fouiller dans sa malle, située aux pieds de son lit.

-Hermione ! Calmes-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Hermione !

Ginny s'approcha, et essaya de la calmer en la prenant doucement dans ces bras, mais Hermione la repoussa très violemment, sans un mot.

-Hermione... Tu me fais peur là... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ? C'est Harry ? Ron ? Parles-moi... Hermione... C'est Malfoy ?

Hermione stoppa net ses recherches. Non pas parce qu'elle avait entendu le nom de la personne qu'elle haïssait le plus à cet instant même, mais parce qu'elle avait enfin trouver se qu'elle recherchait. Sa respiration était saccadée...

-Hermione ?

Reprit Ginny d'un ton plus calme.

Elle voulut réessayer de s'approcher doucement mais au moment où sa main frôla l'épaule de son amie, Hermione se releva brusquement, releva sa manche gauche rapidement, et, sous les yeux effrayés de Ginny, elle attrapa une petite lame, ranger au fond de sa malle, et commença à faire plusieurs profondes entailles, la colère prenant le dessus, ne laissant plus sa conscience la raisonner. Elle était dans un état second, totalement incontrôlable. Elle se mit alors à hurler :

-Espèce d'enfoiré !!! Tu le veux, tu l'aura !

Ginny était totalement pétrifié de peur face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait cru Hermione capable de tels actes, surtout envers elle-même. Pourtant, elle ne mit que quelques secondes à réagir. Et cette foi-ci, ce n'est pas avec douceur qu'elle s'approcha d'elle. Elle l'entoura violemment des bras, l'obligeant ainsi à ne plus bouger.

-Hermione !!!

-Lâches-moi ! Lâches-moi ! Lâches-moi !

Hermione continuait à hurler ces mots en se débattant, mais Ginny ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Peu à peu la voix de Hermione diminua, ainsi que son débattement, laissant place à des pleurs...

Harry et Ron ne se doutaient pas de ce qui se passaient en ce moment même dans le dortoirs des filles. Ils étaient partis à la recherchent de Drago.

En premier lieu, ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque, pensant bêtement qu'il serait encore là-bas. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien de plus que des livres à perte de vue. Ils étaient alors retourner chercher la carte du Maraudeur, à laquelle ils n'avaient pas pensé, étant plus inquiet pour leurs amis que méthodique.

-Là ! Il se dirige vers la sortit de l'école...

S'exclama Harry en pointant son doigt sur l'étiquette marquée « Drago Malfoy ». Ron reprit la parole :

-Il va où à ton avis ?

-Au terrain de Quidditch. Allons-y.

Ils coururent jusqu'au terrain, et trouvèrent Malfoy sur un balai en train de se défouler sur un souaffle avec une batte.

-Malfoy !! Descends de là ! Il faut qu'on parle !

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Harry, sachant pertinemment de quoi il voulait parler.

-Malfoy !

-Laisse tombé Harry, il ne t'écoute pas.

-Malfoy ! Faut qu'on parle ! Descends !

Malfoy ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait sa petite idée quand à l'état dans lequel était actuellement Hermione, et savait parfaitement que ces deux meilleurs amis avaient une folle envie de lui casser la gueule.

Harry sortit alors sa baguette.

-Accio balais ! Hurla t-il en direction de Drago.

Le balai appelé se dirigea vers Harry avec une telle violence que son propriétaire fut éjecté alors qu'il se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres du sol.

-T'es malade Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu aurais pu me tuer !

-Et alors ?

Malfoy ne répondit pas et se remit doucement debout.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois garçons. C'est Ron qui prit la parole le premier.

-Tu as fais quoi à Hermione ?

Malfoy ne répondit pas, et resta face aux deux Gryffondors.

-Ron vient de te poser une question.

-J'ai entendu. Je suis pas sourd.

-Alors réponds : tu as fais quoi à Hermione ?

Malfoy se tue de nouveau. Pour que Harry et Ron viennent vers lui, elle devait vraiment être mal. Il l'avait vraiment poussé à bout.

Il regarda en l'air et vit le souaffle arriver droit sur lui. Il sortit alors sa baguette et à l'aide d'une formule, l'immobilisa. Il le prit et se dirigea vers son sac qu'il avait posé non loin de là. Il l'ouvrit et commença à ranger la balle dedans, quand il se figea sur place...

-Est-ce qu'elle est seule ?

Drago avait un ton ferme et froid. Harry et Ron ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il les attaque ou à ce qu'il reparte sans rien dire. Au lieu de ça, il donnait l'impression de s'inquiéter pour Hermione.

-Ça ne te regardes pas. On veut juste savoir ce que tu lui as fait.

-Potter, si je pose cette question c'est pas pour rien. Réponds.

-Pourquoi je répondrais ?

-Mais t'es vraiment con ou quoi ?!

Drago s'était relevé en se retournant d'un coup, tenant à la main un bout de parchemin...

-Si je te pose la question c'est pour une bonne raison ! Vous venez m'accuser là, comme si j'étais la seule cause de son état ! Certes, j'ai manquer de tact et je l'ai laissé tomber, mais vous aussi !

-De quoi tu parles ?!

-On a jamais laissé tomber Hermione !

-Ouais, c'est ça Weasley ! Crois-y si tu veux ! Moi je connais la vérité ! Alors je vous le répète : est-ce que Hermione était seule quand vous l'avez quittés ?!

Harry et Ron ne répondirent pas tout de suite. Premièrement parce qu'ils étaient étonné que Malfoy utilise le prénom de Hermione, et deuxièmement parce que là, il était vraiment inquiet pour elle.

Ils se regardèrent, et sans un mot se mirent d'accord. Malfoy savait quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient et pour en savoir plus, ils devaient coopérer avec lui. De part la façon dont Drago avait appelé leurs amie, il était clair que Hermione lui avait fait confiance. Et puis n'était pas en se battant qu'ils arriveraient à faire quelque chose pour elle : elle devait passer avant leurs disputes puériles.

Harry répondit enfin.

-Non. Elle était dans le dortoir des filles, avec Ginny.

Malfoy soupira de soulagement.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda de nouveau Harry.

-On s'en fiche de savoir pourquoi.

-Écoute, on parle de Hermione, NOTRE amie. Alors réponds.

-VOTRE amie ? Tu rigoles là j'espère ?

-Comment ça ?

-Comment vous avez fait pour passer à côté de ça ? Pendant plus de 5 ans ? Vous devez être aveugle... Il a fallu que ce soit moi, Drago Malfoy, son « ennemi », qui le découvre le premier...

-De quoi tu parles ?

Malfoy soupira encore une fois. Il hésitait. Il lui avait fait beaucoup de mal ce soir et il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas que Harry et Ron le sachent. Mais il regarda Harry et Ron. Harry gardait son sang froid, comme toujours. Ron lui restait figer sur place. Ils s'inquiétaient. Ça se voyait dans leurs regards.

-Malfoy de quoi tu parles ? Demanda doucement Ron.

Il prit alors une profonde inspiration, et se lança : il devait agir et la sortir de là, quitte à ne pas faire ce qu'elle attendait de lui, autrement dit de garder le silence.

-Je parle de ça.

Il leurs tendit alors le parchemin. Harry le prit et le déplia. Dessus, ils virent des taches rouges. Nombreuses. Ron prit le parchemin des mains de Harry, alors que celui-ci reprit la parole.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Harry... Je crois que c'est du sang... Malfoy, ça veut dire quoi ?

-Ce parchemin est spécial. Je l'ai ensorcelé. En fait, j'en ai ensorcelé deux. Celui-ci, pour moi, et un autre pour Hermione. Le principe est simple : si j'écris quelque chose sur celui-ci, ça s'inscrira automatiquement sur le sien, et inversement...

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Non attends... Si j'ai bien compris, toute sorte de liquide, passe d'un parchemin à l'autre, comme l'encre... Est-ce que Ron a raison ? C'est du sang ?

-Oui.

-Tu lui as fais quoi ? Tu l'a blessé ?

-On se calme Weasley. Je ne l'ai pas touché. Elle...

Les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir de sa gorge. Ils restaient bloqués. Mais Harry insista.

-Elle quoi ?

-Elle...

-Je me trompe peut-être mais, j'ai l'impression que tu as peur Malfoy...

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour ce genre de remarque stupide ? Hermione va mal, et personne ne l'a remarquer parmi ses amis. Ce n'est pas normal ! Ça devait être votre rôle, pas le mien !

-Comment ça ? Elle est juste un peu fatiguée par les cours, c'est tout.

-Tu la crois vraiment quand elle vous dit ça ?!

-Je...

-Mais bon sang ouvre les yeux Potter ! Tu es peut-être « l'Élu », mais tu n'es même pas capable de voir que ta « meilleure amie » se mutile et sombre de plus en plus !

Harry et Ron restèrent bloqués par cette révélation.

-Non... Ce n'est pas possible, pas Hermione. Elle serait incapable de...

-De quoi Weasley ? De se faire du mal ? Ou de vous mentir ouvertement ?

-Malfoy, tu es sur de ça ?

-Harry, tu va pas le croire quand même ? Hermione serait incapable de faire de telles choses, si elle n'allait pas bien, elle serait venue nous en parler...

-Putain Weasley, t'es vraiment con !

Ron allait répliquer mais contre tout attente, Harry l'en empêcha.

-Ron, on se calme. On va aller la voir. On va aller lui parler. Tous les trois. Et on verra bien. La seule chose qui me fasse douter c'est qu'elle se soit confiée à toi, plutôt qu'à nous.

-Elle n'a pas eu le choix. Je l'ai surprise un jour dans les couloirs...

-Et pourquoi tu ne l'a pas laisser se détruire ?

-Parce que... Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, et puis on a mieux à faire que de parler de ça. On y va ?

Drago récupéra son sac et commença à se diriger vers le château, suivit non loin de Harry et Ron.

-Harry, tu crois que Malfoy dit la vérité ?

-Je ne sais pas. La seule chose dont je sois sur, c'est qu'il est inquiet. Et quand Malfoy est inquiet, ce n'est jamais bon signe.

Ils retournèrent au château, chacun perdus dans ces propres pensées. Harry et Ron se demandèrent où se trouvait la vérité, et Malfoy était perdus dans ces questionnements : avait-il bien fait ? Que va-t-elle dire ? Est-ce qu'elle lui pardonnera un jour ? Est-ce que lui se pardonnera un jour ce qu'il lui a dit ? Pourquoi était-il aussi inquiet ? Comment réagir ? Comment agir face à la détresse d'une amie ?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Commentaires :** Haha ! Non, non, vous ne revez pas ! C'est bien le chapitre 10, déjà :D Je ne sais pas trop ce qui va nous tomber sur la tête là, ça fait 3 chapitres en quoi ? 4 ou 5 jours ? Héhé, vais battre des records moi ^^" Désolée, mais je suis fière d'avancer aussi bien et vite surtout... Et surtout après l'avoir autant laisser de côté ! _

_Mais bon, je commence à être un peu fatiguée... Je vous explique : je suis en vacances, certes, mais la fic' je ne peux l'écrire que entre minuit et 2h du mat', aller savoir pourquoi, avant je n'arrive pas à écrire une seule ligne qui me satisfasse... Alors bon, plus ça va et moins j'écris d'affiler... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas (nan, nan, vais pas du tout me répéter ^^") : je la finirais !_

_En tout les cas, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me lisent et merci à ceux qui me laisse des petits commentaires, qui me donne encore plus envie de la finir. Et qui me donne aussi beaucoup de motivation pour en commencer d'autres, ou même reprendre toutes celles qui sont déjà commencer dans mon ordi... Mais bon, on verra ça plus tard ^^"_

_Famous Marion : Maintenant !!! Héhé ^^_

_Bon, dans ce chapitre, je torture encore un peu Hermione... :/ Désolée... Mais j'ai bientôt fini de la malmener ! (Ou pas... :/ En fait je sais pas xD = Ou l'art de parler pour ne rien dire... :/ ^^") _

_Enfin bref. Donc ici, encore un peu de "torture", mais c'est pour amorcer la suite... 'Fin, vous verrez bien ^^_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous :)_

_**Chapitre 10 : Adieu...**_

Pendant ce temps là, Hermione et Ginny étaient toujours dans la même position, assises au pied du lit de Hermione. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Hermione ne pleurait plus mais restait dans un état second. A l'aide de sa baguette, Ginny avait refermée les plaies. Elle ne comprenait pas comme tout cela avait pu arriver. Bien sur, elle avait vue que son amie n'allait pas très bien en ce moment, mais elle était loin de ce douter de ce qui se passait réellement. Comment avait-elle pue passer à coté de ça ? En y réfléchissant bien, elle aurait pu s'en rendre compte très souvent : les fois où elle s'habillait avec des manches longues malgré la chaleur, les fois où ils voulaient aller se baigner tous ensemble au lac et qu'elle refusait pour telles ou telles raisons. Ginny avait mit ça sur le dos du fait qu'elle n'aimait pas l'eau. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait, parce que Hermione ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit. Ginny s'en voulait, et avait les larmes aux yeux, mais pour le moment elle ne devait pas laisser sa peine prendre le dessus et devait tout faire pour être présente pour son amie, même si pour le moment elle sentait bien qu'il était impossible de discuter avec elle.

Un petit moment plus tard, elle entendit que Hermione avait un souffle régulier, et plutôt calme. Elle regarda et vit que son amie s'était endormit dans ces bras. Elle prit sa baguette et à l'aide d'un sort de Lévitation, elle la transporta jusque dans son lit. Elle la couvrit, et resta encore une dizaine de minutes, avant de récupérer la lame et de descendre, dans l'espoir de trouver Harry et Ron, et ainsi parler de tout ce qui venait de ce passer, et surtout essayer de trouver une solution mais aussi la cause.

Mais une fois arriver en bas, elle ne trouva personne. Elle se demandait où pouvait bien se trouver son frère et Harry, car elle était persuadée qu'ils avaient attendus que Hermione rentre de sa colle, comme toujours, avant d'aller dormir. S'ils n'étaient pas là, c'était soit parce qu'ils avaient trouvés quelque chose en la voyant rentrée dans cet état, soit parce qu'ils étaient aller dormir. Mais elle était plus confiante sur le premier choix. Elle décida d'aller s'assoir prés du feu pour tenter de réunir ces pensées... Elle resta à contempler les flammes pendant une dizaines de minutes avant d'entendre des bruits venant de l'entrée du tableau. Elle se releva et vit Harry, suivit de Ron, et de Malfoy...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il n'a rien à faire ici !

-Ginny, calmes-toi...

-Me calmer ?! Tu sais dans quel état est rentrée Hermione ce soir ?! C'est forcément de sa faute Harry ! Et vous, vous le ramenez ici ?!

-Bah voyons... Accusons le méchant Serpentard, c'est toujours plus facile que de se rendre compte qu'on a eu tord !

-La ferme Malfoy ! Tu ne sais rien de ce qui vient de ce passer dans la chambre !

-J'en ai ma petite idée figures-toi !

-T'es qu'un sale con Malfoy, t'as rien à faire ici !

-C'est moi le con ? Alors que tu dors dans le même dortoir qu'elle, que tu prétends être sa meilleure amie, et que tu ne vois rien quand elle ne va pas bien ?! Laisse moi rire !

-Malfoy, je vais te...

-Stop ! Arrêtez ça !

Harry était intervenu avant que ça ne dégénère plus. Ginny avait déjà sortie sa baguette et l'avait pointée vers Malfoy.

-Ne t'en mêle pas Harry !

-Ginny, Harry à raison, arrêtez de vous battre comme ça...

-Alors quoi ? Vous êtes avec Malfoy ce soir ? Non mais je rêve !

-Ginny écoutes nous !

Le ton qu'avait soudain pris Harry, stoppa net Ginny. Il était froid. Il ne lui avait jamais parler comme ça, et elle su alors qu'elle devait se calmer tout de suite.

-Très bien. Alors je veux tout savoir. Tu es au courant de quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Racontes-nous tout.

-C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire avant qu'une furie ne commencer à m'agresser...

-Ça suffit Malfoy, tu parles pas à ma sœur comme ça.

Harry alla s'assoir dans le canapé, et Ron et Ginny, après avoir lancés un regard noir à Malfoy s'assirent à ses côtés. Malfoy quant à lui prit place dans le petit fauteuil en face d'eux.

-Comment vas t-elle ?

Drago avait le regard tourner vers le feu. Ginny regarda ces deux amis, et ceux-ci acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle devait lui répondre...

-Mal. Je me suis réveillée quand elle est rentrée. Elle pleurait. Elle était en colère, incontrôlable. Je ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Les autres filles commençaient à ce réveiller, alors je les ai ensorcelés. J'ai voulue m'approcher d'elle, mais elle ma repoussé. Elle cherchait quelque chose dans sa malle...

-Elle cherchait quoi ? Demanda le Serpentard.

Ginny hésita un instant avant de plonger sa main dans sa poche et d'en ressortir la lame qu'elle avait gardé.

-Ça.

Harry et Ron avaient à présent malheureusement la preuve de ce qu'avançait Malfoy.

Ginny reprit la parole.

-Quand elle l'a trouver, elle s'est mise à... Elle... Elle s'est volontairement coupé... Elle ne s'arrêtait pas...

Ginny avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et avait du mal à trouver ses mots.

-Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, et elle a mit longtemps avant de se calmer. Elle a finit par s'endormir dans mes bras. J'ai soignée les plaies, je l'ai allongée dans son lit, je suis descendue et vous êtes arrivez... J'ai vue son bras. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait...

Personne ne prononça un seul mot pendant plusieurs longue minutes. Ginny avait de petites larmes qui coulaient le long de ces joues.

C'est Harry qui rompit le silence :

-Alors tu disais vrai Malfoy.

-Comment ça « il disait vrai » ? Demanda Ginny.

-Il était au courant pour Hermione...

-Elle lui en a parler à lui et pas à nous ?

-Calmes-toi Ginny. Il va tout nous expliquer depuis le début. J'aimerais aussi comprendre. On t'écoutes Malfoy.

Drago n'avait pas détourné son regard du feu. Il soupira encore une fois et se retourna vers les trois Gryffondors qui lui faisaient face et prit enfin la parole.

-Tout à commencer le jour où elle est sortie de cours après avoir hausser le ton face à Rogue... Quand je suis sortie, je suis aller trainer dans les couloirs. Je l'ai surprise avec une lame en main. Je la lui ai prise, comprenant ce qui ce passait. Après ça, je lui ai donner le parchemin pour pouvoir communiquer avec elle...

Malfoy raconta tout ce qui s'était passer. Depuis leurs première discussion sur le parchemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Salle Sur Demande. Sans rien omettre. Ou presque.

-Et pourquoi tu as voulu l'aider ? Demanda Ginny, après que Drago ait fini de leurs raconter toute l'histoire.

-Parce que... Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

-Attends, tu aides Hermione Granger. Tu sais, celle que tu traitais de Sang-de-Bourbe il y quelques semaines à peines. Celle que tu haïssais le plus. Celle qui te faisait de l'ombre en cours, parce qu'elle était plus intelligente que toi. Tu te souviens ? Ton « ennemie ». Alors je veux savoir : pourquoi l'avoir aidé ? Une Sang-De-Bourde en moins, tu avais tout à y gagner...

En entendant la dernière phrase de Ginny, Drago eu un léger sourire, un peu triste.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?

-Hermione m'a dit la même chose il y a quelques temps...

-Mmh... Bon réponds-moi : pourquoi l'avoir aidé ?

-Écoutes, j'ai voulu l'aider c'est un fait, mais tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour s'attarder sur ce genre de petits détails sans importance ?

-Okay, on oublie pour le moment. Mais j'aurais ma réponse un jour...

-J'ai une question moi aussi, intervenu Harry. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir, pour qu'elle rentre dans cet état là ?

Le visage de Drago s'assombrit soudain, et un voile de tristesse passa devant ces yeux. Comment répondre ? Dire qu'il l'avait totalement poussé à bout en disant des choses qu'il ne pensait pas le moins du monde ? Leur dire qu'il avait détruit une partie de leurs amie ? Non, il ne pouvait pas... Et pourtant, il leur devait bien une explication...

-J'ai dis des choses que je ne pensais pas...

-Quelle genre de choses ? Demanda Ron.

-Le genre de choses que je lui aurait dite en temps normal...

-C'est-à-dire ?

-T'es con Weasley, ou tu le fais exprès ?!

-Okay ! On se calme ! Intervenu Harry, avant que ça ne redégénère. On a saisit l'idée. Pourquoi tu as fais ça, alors que visiblement elle te faisais confiance ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas su gérer la situation et que j'ai simplement pris la voie la plus facile. Mais on s'en fiche de tout ça, alors si vous avez finis avec vos questions à la con, je propose qu'on mette en place quelque chose pour l'aider.

-Et tu proposes quoi ? Demanda Ginny.

Drago resta muet. Il ne savait pas comment l'aider. Sinon, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

C'est Ron qui proposa quelque chose à la place.

-On devrait peut-être aller la réveiller et parler tous les cinq, non ?

-Non. On va la laisser dormir, elle en a bien besoin. Et puis on ne peut pas la mettre devant le fait accomplit directement. Surtout devant nous cinq. Elle ne va pas savoir comment réagir et va se renfermer sur elle-même. On devrait tous aller se reposer pour ce soir. Et en reparler demain, au calme.

-Je suis d'accord avec Potter. On se donne rendez-vous demain, dans un coin isolé du château. La Salle Sur Demande. Weasley, on peut compter sur toi pour veiller sur elle cette nuit ?

-Sans problème, répondit Ginny.

-Très bien. Alors on fait comme ça. Demain, 13 heures, Salle Sur Demande, ça vous va ?

Les trois Gryffondors acquiescèrent. Drago se leva et sans ajouter un mot disparut derrière la tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Harry, Ron et Ginny restèrent quelques instants sans rien ce dire, avant que Ginny ne se lève.

-J'y vais. Je n'aime pas la savoir seule. Bonne nuit... Enfin, si vous arrivez à dormir...

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, et monta dans le dortoir.

-Harry... Malfoy avait raison...

-Je sais... On devrait monté aussi... Même si on ne dort pas, on devrait aller s'allonger pour repenser à tout ça, au calme...

-HARRY ! RON !

Les deux garçons se retournèrent rapidement pour voir débouler à vive allure Ginny, totalement affolée, en larme.

Harry reprit ces esprits rapidement :

-Ginny ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Elle... Elle a...

-Ginny ! Ginny, calmes-toi !

-Elle a disparue...

-Comment ça « disparue » ?

-Elle n'est plus dans le dortoir ! Je ne sais pas où elle peut-être, elle est plus là... Je l'avais laissé dans son lit, et elle...

-Elle est là !

Harry et Ginny se retournèrent vers Ron, qu'ils virent en train de regarder la carte du Maraudeur.

-Elle se dirige vers la tour d'Astronomie !

-Quoi ? Hurla Harry.

-Harry, Ron... Elle va...

-Ginny, monte au dortoir, trouve le parchemin que Malfoy a ensorcelé, préviens-le, il est pas très loin d'elle. Ron, avec moi !

Harry et Ron se mirent alors à courir aussi vite qu'ils le purent à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Mais Hermione avait une bonne longueur d'avance et courait extrêmement vite. Ginny, quant à elle se mit aussi à courir jusqu'au dortoir. Là, elle attrapa le parchemin posé par terre, au pied du lit de Hermione. Elle attrapa le premier stylo qu'elle vit, et, tout en priant pour que ce soit le bon, elle écrivit dessus, avant de partir à la poursuite de Harry et Ron.

Pendant ce temps là Drago, trainait dans les couloirs. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dormir. Il marchait lentement, lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, il sentit quelque chose dans son sac. Il se demanda ce que cela pouvait être, lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il avait rajouta un petit sort au parchemin pour qu'il s'agite chaque fois qu'il « recevait » un message. Il ouvrit son sac, doucement, craignant que Hermione lui écrive ces quatre vérités, que, certes, ce soir, il méritait... Mais lorsqu'il vit que les mots inscrits n'étaient pas de Hermione, et qu'il comprit la signification, son sang ne fit qu'un tour : « Tour d'Astronomie !!! ». Il avait compris que les trois Gryffondors avaient eu un problème et, par un moyen quelconque, ils savaient que Hermione se dirigeait vers la tour d'Astronomie. Il lâcha alors toutes ces affaires et se mit à courir en direction de la tour.

Après 5 minutes à courir à vive allure dans les couloirs, il commença à monter les marches qui menaient au sommet de la tour. Il ne prit pas une seule fois le temps de reprendre son souffle. Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, il atteignit enfin le sommet, où une vision d'horreur s'offrit à lui : Hermione était là, droite, à la fenêtre, devant le vide, les yeux fermés, prête à dire Adieu à sa vie... Et, doucement, il la vit se laisser tomber en avant...

Il reprit alors sa course folle, l'empoigna fortement par le bras pour la ramener près de lui. Il l'a tira de toute ces forces, et, sans réfléchir, comme pour la réveiller, il l'a gifla, avant de la regarder en face. Elle resta quelques secondes face à lui, trop choquée pour réagir, avant de finir par laisser tomber sa tête sur son épaule et de pleurer contre lui. Drago la serra fort, et lui aussi sentit alors des petites larmes silencieuses couler le long de ses joues, n'entendant pas Harry, Ron et Ginny arriver en haut de la tour, eux aussi les larmes aux yeux...


	11. Chapter 11

_****__**Commentaires :**__ Euh... Bouh ! :D Oui, oui, c'est moi ! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, après euh... 1 AN ? o_O Nan, quand même pas ? J'aurai pas osé... Ou pas. Brefouille._

___J'espère qu'il y aura enc_ore des gens pour la lire... Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je sais qu'il y en aura au moins deux. Dont ma chère Liilya, que j'aime beaucoup (j't'ai déjà dis que j'adorai ton commentaire ? Nan, parce que le plus fun, dans le fait de reprendre un truc 15 ans plus tard, c'est qu'on redécouvre certaines choses, et je l'avais "oublié"... Enfin presque xD). Et a qui on doit le fait que je poste ça. Bah ouais, parce que bon, j'avoue que je te l'avais promis. Donc voilà, c'est fait. Contente, hein ? xD Pardon. 

_Mais sinon, en fait, je voulais pas mettre la suite, parce que j'en étais pas très satisfaite. L'arrivée de d'autres perso' me laissait un peu... Pas satisfaite quoi _._

_Mais finalement, en la relisant, et en corrigeant deux-trois trucs, ça peut peut-être le faire. On verra._

_Sur ce. Je m'arrête là pour cette fois. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et vous savez quoi ? Je retourne à l'écriture de la suite, parce que ouaip, j'suis inspirée ce soir._

_B'sous !_

_**Chapitre 11 : Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?**_

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Drago tenait fermement Hermione dans ces bras, pas décidé à la lâcher... Lui lui chuchotait à l'oreille :

-Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé...

Mais cela ne calma pas pour autant Hermione, qui continuait de pleurer sur son épaule. Ron et Ginny avaient voulus s'approcher d'eux, mais voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux, voyant que Hermione ne repoussait pas Drago, Harry les avait retenu. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait fait ça d'ailleurs, peut-être juste une intuition...

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes comme ça, avant que Drago ne prenne Hermione dans ces bras, et commence à se diriger vers l'escalier. Il descendit doucement les marches, suivit de près par les Gryffondors. Il se dirigea vers la Salle Sur Demande où il installa Hermione dans un lit, la couvrit, et se pencha vers elle :

-Je suis désolé... Je ne le supporte plus, je dois agir... J'espère que tu pourra me pardonner un jour pour ce que je t'ai dis... Il faut que ça s'arrête Hermione... Je suis désolé... Pardon...

Puis il se tourna vers les trois autres en leurs faisant un signe de le suivre. Ils s'installèrent un peu plus loin, sur des cousins. Ginny se réfugia dans les bras de Harry, tentant tant bien que mal, de sécher ces joues humides. Drago prit sa baguette et lança un sort en direction de Hermione pour que celle-ci ne les entendent pas. Elle s'était calmée, elle ne pleurait plus, mais avait le regard vide, et ne réagissait plus. Personne n'osait parler, jusqu'à ce que Drago prit la parole.

-On ne peut plus attendre... Il faut agir maintenant...

-Tu proposes quoi ? Demanda Harry.

-Il faut prévenir Pomfresh... Lui demander de l'aide. C'est son métier après tout...

-Il faut aussi prévenir McGonagall... En tant que principale des Gryffondors, elle doit être au courant... Dit d'une voix tout juste auditive Ginny.

-Et Dumbledore. Finit Ron. Pour pas qu'elle ait d'autres problèmes par la suite. Il faut qu'il trouve une excuse pour les autres profs.

Tous acquiescèrent silencieusement.

-Et après ? Demanda Ginny.

-On verra avec eux. Je pense que nous devrions y aller tout de suite. On ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre encore... Potter, tu te charges de Dumbledore, tu t'entends bien avec lui, ensuite, il faut qu'il y ai quelqu'un qui reste près d'elle.

-Non. Malfoy, toi et Ginny vous restez ici. Il faut qu'il y ai deux personnes qui restent, c'est plus sur. Et puis Hermione sera peut-être plus à même de parler où avec toi, ou avec Ginny. Ron et moi, on va chercher les prof et l'infirmière.

Une nouvelle fois, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit d'accorder sa confiance à Drago. Peut-être le fait que Ginny soit là aussi le rassurait un peu. Mais il sentait qu'il devait rester près d'elle.

Harry et Ron disparurent derrière la porte laissant ainsi Drago et Ginny, seuls, près de Hermione. Ginny rompit le lourd silence qui venait de s'installer.

-Merci...

-De quoi ?

-D'être arriver à temps... Sans toi, elle...

-C'est bon. Oublies ça.

-Je ne peux pas oublier... C'est ma faute si elle s'est retrouver là-haut. Je n'aurais pas du la laisser seule.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Elle est intelligente, et je suis prêt à parier qu'elle à fait semblant de dormir... Et puis elle est assez douée en magie pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper du dortoir sans qu'on y fasse attention. C'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait arriver.

Ginny se sentie un peu moins fautive. Elle sentait et entendait une grande tristesse dans la voix de Malfoy. Elle avait toujours sue découvrir les sentiments des autres, surtout si ceux-là étaient fort. Peut-être un don d'empathie pas très développer qu'elle avait grâce à ces pouvoirs de sorcière. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs rapidement pourquoi elle n'avait pas sentie la détresse de Hermione. Mais , connaissant son amie, elle avait sûrement du brouiller son « radar » lorsqu'elle était là, étant donner que Hermione connaissait son don.

Elle sentait bien que quelque chose de fort se passait dans le cœur de Drago Malfoy. Elle n'avait que très rarement sentie ça chez quelqu'un et ne savait pas trop ce que ça pouvait être. Si bien qu'elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net :

-Malfoy... Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Il resta muet face à la question de la jeune fille, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, étant donner que lui même ne connaissait pas encore la réponse à sa question. Il se l'était déjà poser, mais il ne parvenait jamais à une conclusion, se perdant dans ses pensées trop rapidement.

Il se leva, murmura un rapide « Je reste juste devant », et sortie de la Salle. Il se laissa tomber le long du mur, juste à côté de la porte. Il avait besoin d'un peu de calme, de pouvoir respirer juste l'espace d'un instant. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ces joues, mais rapidement il les essuya d'un revers de main et se releva, avant d'envoyer son poing dans le mur de toute ces forces. Il hurla un bon coup, évacuant la colère qu'il avait pour lui même à ce moment-là, et aussi la peur qu'il avait ressentit. Il respira alors un grand coup, et retourna dans la salle. Ginny n'avait pas bougé. Il revient s'asseoir là où il était quelques minutes auparavant.

-Malfoy, ta main...

Drago regarda sa main : elle était assez profondément écorchée, rouge, et avait pratiquement doublée de volume. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, si bien que Ginny lui prit doucement, et à l'aide d'un sort lui guérit.

-Merci... Murmura t-il.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes à attendre Harry et Ron.

Ceux-ci étaient sur le chemin du retour, accompagnés de Dumbledore, McGonagall et Mme Pomfresh. Aucun des cinq ne parlaient. Harry et Ron avaient rapidement résumé la situation, non sans mal aux adultes, avant de se mettre en route vers la Salle Sur Demande pour y retrouver Drago et Ginny.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le silence demeura jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh s'approche de Hermione, et tente de lui parler.

-Miss Granger... Comment allez-vous ?

-A votre avis ?

Ce n'était pas la voix de Hermione qu'ils avaient entendu, mais la voix de Malfoy, qui était resté sur les cousins, loin d'eux, alors que Ginny avait rejoins le petit groupe.

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle va vous répondre ? Je rêve... Moi qui pensais que vous alliez pouvoir nous être utile...

-Malfoy... Tais-toi s'il te plait... Demanda Ginny, tout en gardant son calme.

Drago se tue, et Mme Pomfresh renouvela la question à Hermione. Celle-ci avait toujours le regard perdu dans le vague, et ne réagissait à rien. McGonagall aussi avait tenter de lui parler, sans plus de succès. Lorsque Dumbledore s'avança à son tour, il ne parla pas, mais passa sa main au dessus d'elle, et aussitôt Hermione s'endormit. Il se dirigea vers Drago, et lui fit un signe pour qu'il se lève. A l'aide d'un mouvement de baguette, il installa une cheminée, des canapés et des fauteuils, ainsi qu'une petite table, avec des petits gâteaux et de quoi boire. Après s'être installé dans un des fauteuils, il fit un signe aux autres de venir s'installer.

Ginny s'installa dans un des canapés, entre Harry et Ron. Les deux autres femmes s'installèrent sur le second canapé, tandis que Drago prit place dans le fauteuil qu'il restait. Son regard était de nouveau fixé vers le feu que dégageait la cheminée.

-Albus... Que devons nous faire ? Demanda alors McGonagall.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il paraissait inquiet pour la santé de Hermione. Même lui n'avait jamais été confronté à une si grande détresse de la part d'une jeune femme. Il connaissait la peur, les douleurs, les trahisons, savait palier aux forces du mal avec succès, et savait parfaitement faire face aux mauvais tours du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais quand il s'agissait d'un mal être profond, du à une ou plusieurs blessures qu'il ignorait totalement, trouver une solution était plus difficile pour le grand sorcier qu'il était. Il avait imaginer toutes sortes de choses, toutes sortes de scénarios pour que ça se passe, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginer que ce soit de la sorte. Il devait à présent improviser...

-Pour commencer, j'aimerai que nos quatre élèves nous raconte en détail, tous se qu'il s'est passé. Puis nous aviserons...

Harry, Ron, et Ginny racontèrent tous ce qu'ils savaient. Il racontèrent aussi ce qu'il s'était passé entre Drago et Hermione, celui-ci n'étant pas décidé à raconter une nouvelle fois toute l'histoire.

A la fin du récit, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Je vois que vous avez attaché beaucoup d'importance à Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy... Les raisons qui vous ont poussez à le faire vous sont totalement personnelles, et je ne pense pas que nous devons les connaître. Et je ne doute pas qu'elles vous soient honorables. Mme Pomfresh, que pensez-vous de toute cette histoire ?

-Je n'aurai jamais imaginez une telle chose de la part de Miss Granger. Elle a sue cacher ce mal être depuis sa première année. Je ne pense pas être la mieux placée pour l'aider, enfin, je pourrais faire disparaître de nombreuses cicatrices, mais psychologiquement je pense que Mr. Malfoy, contre toute attente, est le mieux placé. Il a su la comprendre et faire changer les choses. Pour le moment, pas en positif, mais je pense qu'à force, il pourra le faire.

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne, Miss Granger déteste Mr. Malfoy... Intervenue McGonagall. Mais je pense qu'elle aurait été capable de lui effacer la mémoire où de trouver un moyen pour qu'il ne parle pas. Hors elle ne l'a pas fait. C'est bien qu'elle attend quelque chose de lui. Je suis du même avis que Mme Pomfresh.

-Et moi de même. Répondit Dumbledore. Sans vouloir vous offensez bien sur. Ajouta t-il à l'adresse des trois Gryffondors.

-Hermione est ma meilleure amie. Commença Ginny. On parle beaucoup, on se confie des choses. Mais si il existe un mal dont elle ne veut pas me parler, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Je ne la comprendrait peut-être pas tout de suite, mais si elle préfère se confier à Malfoy, et que cela l'aide à aller mieux, soit. Je préfère la voir entrain de lui expliquer, plutôt que de la voir se détruire. Et je pense que Harry et Ron sont d'accords avec moi. Sa vie passe avant nos querelles.

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

La voix de Dumbledore s'éleva alors de nouveau.

-Bien, puisque tout le monde semble d'accord. Mr. Malfoy, qu'en dite vous ? Pensez-vous être le mieux placer pour l'aider ?

Drago releva la tête. Tous le regardait, attendant une réponse. Il tourna alors la tête vers Hermione. La voir dans cet état lui brisait le cœur. Il hésitait. Non pas parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il voulait l'aider, ça, il en était convaincu, mais parce qu'il doutait qu'il puisse y arriver. Harry le sortit de ces pensées.

-Malfoy, si tu hésites, dis le. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on te dis que tu es le mieux placer pour l'aider, que tu dois le faire seul. On sera la si tu as besoin. On ne la laissera pas tomber. On a besoin de toi, et crois-moi, si je te le demande, c'est que vraiment il y a urgence. On ne t'aime pas et tu ne nous aime pas, pourtant aujourd'hui on a besoin de toi, et tu ne reste pas indifférent face à toute cette histoire. Tu as envie de l'aider et tu le sais. On ne te demanderait jamais de l'aide si on savait qu'il existait une autre solution. Alors laisse de côté ce qui te retiens, et aide nous. Aide la.

Malfoy écoutait les mots sortirent de la bouche de Harry. C'est vraie que jamais il ne viendrait lui demander de l'aide en temps normal. Il est vrai aussi qu'il avait réussi à percer le secret de Hermione et à la faire réagir. Pas en positif, comme l'avait remarquer l'infirmière, mais il avait fait bouger les choses. Mais ce qui le retenait était la peur d'échouer. Et aussi ce qu'il s'était passer entre eux ce soir. Ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais il devait passer au dessus ce ces peurs, et comme le disait Harry, si ça ne va pas, les autres seraient là pour l'aider. Il n'était plus seul face au mal de Hermione... C'est pourquoi il prit la parole.

-Je ne garantis rien. Et ça peut très bien mal finir, mais c'est d'accord.

-Merci. Répondit Harry.

-Très bien. Nous allons la laisser dormir cette nuit. Professeur McGonagall, vous vous chargerez d'expliquer aux autres professeurs que Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy, vont être absents pendant un temps, sans pour autant évoquer la raison. Mme Pomfresh, vous vous tiendrez prête à intervenir dés que besoin, de jour, comme de nuit. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, et Miss Weasley, vous avez le choix : soit vous retournez en cours, soit vous restez pas loin de cette salle.

-On retourne en cour. Répondit Ginny. Les autres vont se poser des questions, et nous devons évitez qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. On prépare le terrain pour le retour de Hermione, quand elle ira mieux.

-Excellent choix. Mr. Malfoy, quand à vous, vous resterez ici, avec Miss Granger. Je ne sais pas comment vont évoluer les choses, mais elle doit pouvoir se sentir en sécurité, et en confiance. Ici, vous aurez tout le temps que vous voudrez. Vous remettrez à vos camarades, ainsi qu'à nous un exemplaire de vos parchemins ensorcelés, ainsi, vous pourrez nous joindre si il y a le moindre problème.

-Monsieur, pensez-vous que ce soit la meilleure solution ? L'enfermer ici avec Malfoy...

-Mr. Weasley, je regrette de vous dire que je ne sais pas qu'elle est la meilleure solution, mais je pense que Miss Granger doit se recentrer sur le fond du problème. Et pour cela elle aura besoin de calme. Et comme nous l'avons dit précédemment, Mr. Malfoy pourra l'y aider. On pourrait faire appele à des spécialiste, mais je pense que le premier pas doit se faire sans eux. C'est toujours le plus difficile, et il faut qu'elle prenne conscience ce qu'il lui arrive, seul, ou en l'occurrence avec quelqu'un en qui elle a confiance, avant de se lancer dans une thérapie. Sans cette prise de conscience, rien de fera de l'effet. On verra où cela nous mènera. Je garderais un œil sur ce qui ce passera et au moindre problème qui aurait de fâcheuses répercutions, j'interromprais ceci. D'autres questions ? Non ? Vous devriez manger un peu et aller vous reposer. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, elle dormira jusqu'à demain, en fin de matinée.

Dumbledore, McGonagall et Pomfresh sortirent de la salle, laissant ainsi seuls les quatre adolescents, et leur amie commune...

-Dumbledore a raison, on devrait aller se reposer... Surtout toi Malfoy...

Malfoy se leva et sorti de la salle, tandis que les trois Gryffondors attendirent encore quelques minutes avant d'installer des lits, autour de Hermione, ne voulant pas la laisser seule dans cette grande Salle. Ils ne dormirent pas vraiment, et à plusieurs reprises, ils se réveillèrent en sursaut à cause de cauchemars.

Malfoy quant à lui, n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller dormir, même pas l'envie d'essayer. Il avait besoin de trouver quelqu'un à qui il pourrait parler, en toute sincérité, sans être juger, et cette personne était au château...


	12. Chapter 12

_****__**Commentaires :**__ Wouaf ? Me revoilà, seulement pas longtemps plus tard *fière* Avec un chapitre un peu plus court mais bon xD  
_

___Liilya, je suis horrible, mais tu m'aimes pour ça :P_

___Lia-Sail, ton commentaire me touche beaucoup. Je suis contente d'avoir réussis à toucher au moins quelques personnes. Réellement. Alors merci pour ton commentaire, qui m'a réellement fait plaisir, tu n'imagines pas :) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)_

___Sinon, je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre, bah j'en ai vraiment bavé pour l'écrire -" Et pourtant, je le trouve pas "dur"... Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai voulue rapporté un peu de magie, et que du coup je bugais là dessus... Mais l'autre jour, j'ai eu l'illumination qu'il me manquait :D OSEFFF !_

___J'espère que vous me trouverez pas trop cruelle, et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que les autres (pour ceux qui ont aimé). J'ai beaucoup galéré, mais perso', je suis enfin satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit (c'est bien après je ne sais combien de version et de temps passé sur celui-là -'')._

___Bon bah, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire bonne lecture et à... Bientôt :p _

___B'sous !  
_

_**Chapitre 12 : Pourquoi elle ?**_

Malfoy arriva devant les cachots où il espérait que le Professeur de Potions ait un sommeil léger et qu'il se réveil rapidement. Il savait qu'il pouvait aller lui parler à lui. Il lui faisait confiance, le connaissant depuis son enfance, et savait aussi certaines choses, dont il voulait des explications et qui l'aideraient peut-être ainsi à y voir plus clair dans sa tête. Il frappa une première fois, un peu hésitant, mais n'entendant aucune réponse, il se mit à frapper la porte plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'un cliquetis se fasse entendre, signe que le Professeur Rogue ouvrait sa porte. Malgré l'heure tardive, il était encore habillé. Il ne devait pas encore dormir, s'il dormait vraiment de temps en temps, rumeur qui circulait parmi les élèves.

-Mr. Malfoy... Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite nocturne ?

-J'aimerais vous parler.

-Et cela ne peut pas attendre quelques heures ?

Pour toutes réponses, Drago entra dans les appartements de Rogue, et alla directement s'installer dans un fauteuil près d'une cheminée éteinte. Rogue referma la porte et, à l'aide d'un tour de baguette, alluma un feu, plutôt faible.

-Mr. Malfoy, dois-je vous rappeler qu'il vous est interdit de vous promener dans les couloirs du château à partir d'une certaine heure ? Je devrais vous sanctionner pour cela.

-Vous m'avez pourtant laisser entrer...

-Vous ne m'en avez gère laisser le choix. Alors ? De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

-Entrez dans ma tête, et regardez...

Severus Rogue hésita un instant, mais devant l'air triste et inquiet de son élève préféré, il alla s'asseoir face à lui et prononça alors la formule :

-Légilimens.

Rogue se retrouva projeter dans l'esprit de Drago Malfoy. Il vit ainsi se qu'il se passait dans sa vie depuis quelques temps. Il voyait à travers ses yeux. Il revit son cours de Potion d'il y a quelques temps, il revit Hermione Granger lui tenir tête, avant de la voir en larmes, dans un coin du château, Malfoy en face d'elle. Il revit aussi les discutions que les deux jeunes avaient eu, il revit les mots échangés le soir de la première colle de Hermione, juste avant sa propre intervention. Malfoy lui montra aussi se qu'il s'était passé ce soir. Il avait envie de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler de tout ça. Alors, il ne lui cacha rien : toute l'histoire, du début à la fin, ses propres sentiments depuis qu'il la vit pour la première fois se faire du mal, mais aussi ceux qu'il avait ressentit ce soir, et ce qu'il ressentait depuis un moment déjà. Tout y passa.

Ils y passèrent environ une heure. Quand Rogue sortit enfin de l'esprit de Malfoy, il resta un instant silencieux avant de prendre la parole :

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

-Je veux comprendre...

-Comprendre quoi ? Ce qui a put se passer dans la tête de cette petite idiote, ou dans la votre ?

-Ce n'est pas une idiote... Je veux comprendre pourquoi elle...

-Vous venez me demandez à moi, pourquoi vous êtes tombé amoureux de Miss Granger ? Ne pensez-vous pas que je sois le Professeur le moins qualifié pour ce genre de discussions ?

-Non. Vous êtes le seul qui puissiez me répondre. Vous êtes l'un des rares Serpentards à être tombé amoureux d'une Gryffondor, de parents moldue qui plus est...

-Comment... ? Commença Rogue, mi-choqué, mi-étonné.

-Cela n'a aucune importance. Parlez moi de Lily Evans.

-J'ignore comment vous avez pu avoir accès à ce genre d'informations, mais cela ne vous regarde absolument pas. Vous devriez aller vous reposer. Bonne nuit Mr. Malfoy. Ajouta t-il en se relevant.

-S'il vous plaît Professeur, laissez de côté nos rôles respectifs dans cette école. Je ne dirais rien à personne. Je ne peux en parler qu'à vous. Si j'en parle aux autres Serpentards, ils ne comprendront pas et s'en prendront à elle, si j'en parle à Potter et Weasley, ils ne me prendront jamais au sérieux et feront tout pour m'éloigner d'elle. Et si j'en parle à mon père, je signe tout de suite mon arrêt de mort. Vous savez ce que je ressens pour être vous même passez par là il y a quelques années. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Elle. Pourquoi, alors que depuis que nous nous connaissons nous nous vouons que de la haine. Je l'ai insulté, je me suis battu avec elle, je l'ai plusieurs fois appelé « Sang De Bourbe ». Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je me suis attaché à elle ? Pourquoi ai-je franchi la ligne qui me séparait d'elle et de son monde ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas tout simplement comme mon père ?

Rogue alla chercher une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, ainsi que deux verres. Ils les déposa sur la petit table, juste en face de Drago. Il les remplit et retourna s'asseoir.

-Lily Evans était une Sang De Bourbe, aussi intelligente et insupportable que Miss Granger. Mais elle avait quelque chose en plus. Elle n'était pas comme les autres Sorciers nés de parents Moldues. Elle avait un don pour se faire aimer des autres. Toujours attentive au moindre problèmes d'autrui. Je ne saurais expliquer ce qu'était cette chose qui la rendait différente des autres Sang De Bourbe. Mais elle l'était. En ce qui concerne votre père, je pense effectivement qu'il ne verra pas d'un très bon œil cette relation et que vous devriez vous abstenir de lui en parler pour le moment. Vous n'êtes pas et ne serez jamais comme votre père, Malfoy. Vous éprouvez des sentiments, choses que lui à totalement laisser de côté, et c'est ce qui vous rend plus humain. Ne le laissez pas se mettre en travers de votre chemin. Occupez-vous de Miss Granger, elle en a besoin. Elle a enfin trouvé la personne qui doit être en mesure de la sortir de ce travers. Tachez de ne pas la décevoir. Elle ne pourra certainement pas supporter une seconde déception de ce type.

-Comment ça « elle ne pourra certainement pas supporter une seconde déception de ce type » ?

Drago reposa le verre de Whisky qu'il avait entre les mains. Il fixa Rogue, essayant de se souvenir de toutes les images qu'il lui avait montré un instant auparavant.

-Je ne vois comme vous pouvez dire cela d'après ce que je vous ai montré... Pourquoi... ?

Rogue reposa lui aussi le verre qu'il tenait. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entré. Drago fut surpris par le côté mal à l'aise qu'avait pris Severus. D'habitude, il était toujours très calme, posé et réfléchis. Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, Drago le sentait.

Rogue quant à lui ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il avait parlé trop vite.

-Professeur ? Une seconde déception ? Qui... ?

Le professeur Rogue ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Il aurait pu mentir bien évidement, mais quel mensonge pouvait-il inventer pour que son élève ne se doute de rien ? Drago était loin d'être stupide.

Il fixa un instant Malfoy, et c'est à ce moment là que le jeune Serpentard comprit.

-Vous le saviez... Professeur, ne me dîtes pas que vous le saviez ?

Rogue se retourna et se dirigea vers la table à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Depuis combien de temps le savez-vous ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais il savait que de toute façon, il n'échapperait pas à l'interrogatoire.

-Répondez-moi ! Depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis environs 3 mois. Finit-il par avouer les deux points posés sur la table.

-Comment ?

-Lors d'une interrogation, je voyais Miss Granger évasive, elle était ailleurs et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle a tourné la tête vers moi, et a soutenue mon regard. Et j'ai vu en elle.

-Vous le saviez... Et vous n'avez rien fait...

-Malfoy, comprenez-moi, je...

-Vous comprendre ? Drago se relava d'un coup, rouge de colère. Vous comprendre ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? Vous l'avez abandonné pendant TROIS mois ! Trois longs mois ! Si vous aviez eu la présence d'esprit de l'aider au lieu de la laisser se détruire, elle n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui et elle n'aurait pas tenter de se jeter de la Tour d'Astronomie ! A moins que ce n'est ce que vous vouliez ! Vous vengez de la souffrance que Lily Evans vous a faite par le biais de Hermione, vu qu'elles se ressemblent beaucoup ! La laisser crever et...

-Taisez-vous ! Vous ne savez rien de Lily Evans et de se qu'il s'est passé ! Je vous interdit d'en parler ! Si je n'ai rien fait, c'est que j'avais mes raisons, tout comme vous avez vos raisons de l'aider aujourd'hui !

-Aucunes raisons n'est assez valable pour...

-Veuillez sortir d'ici Mr. Malfoy.

Rogue avait reprit sa voix froide et menaçante, si bien que Drago sorti rapidement, en claquant la porte, estimant que de toute façon, le dialogue n'était plus possible. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur, et des questions lui martelaient la tête. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait pour l'aider alors qu'il était au courant ? Quel genre de personnes pouvait laisser passer ça ? Lui même était retourner la voir ! Que se passait-il dans la tête des gens en ce moment ? Le monde dans lequel il avait grandit ne tournait plus rond. Il en avait marre. Ça devait s'arrêter. Il devait rendre le goût de la vie à Hermione. Il s'occuperait de Rogue plus tard, voulant lui faire payer son silence.


	13. Chapter 13

_****__**Commentaires :**__ Et ouais, me revoilà après seulement 10 jours :)_

___J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, parce que j'ai longtemps hésité à faire prendre cette direction là à la fic'... Pour le moment, ça va peut-être vous paraitre bizarre et tout, mais ne vous inquiété pas, j'ai une idée très précise de ce que je veux pour la suite. _

___Vais répondre aux derniers commentaires :) :_

___SAM : Tu verra cette réponse sans doute plus tard, étant donné que ta review était sur le chapitre 4, mais je tenais quand même à te répondre. Figures-toi qu'il y a environ un moi, j'étais avec une amie en train de parler de fic'. Et j'ai eu une révélation... Je lui ai dis que j'avais fais une bourde : les objets moldues ne marchent pas à Poudlard ! Boulette. Donc ton commentaire m'a bien faire rire, juste pour ça xD Du coup, le soir en rentrant, j'ai imaginé autre chose. Que vous verrez plus tard dans la fic' pour rectifier cette boulette ^^ Et puis finalement, je trouve que cette erreur m'a amené à cette idée, que je ne trouve pas trop mal. Donc on verra. En ce qui concerne l'erreur des années, c'est vrai que je n'y ai pas prit en compte. Mais qui le fait ? Entre Facebook, et les ordi portables dans les fic' qui se passe du côté moldu... Mais j'avoue que ça été une erreur de ma part. Mais j'aime l'idée de la musique réconfortante. Donc je ne pouvais pas ne pas en mettre ^^ Mais grâce à toi, j'ai finalement fait quelques recherches sur les mp3. Et le tout premier (à disque dur hein), date de 1999... Mais c'est toujours trop tôt pour nos héros... xD Bref. Tout ça pour dire que de toute façon, je tenais à y mettre de la musique. Mais au fond... Osef ^^ Sinon, merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de lire ma fic', vraiment, ça me fais plaisir. Et puis t'inquiète pas, il y a sans doute d'autres erreurs ! xD Mais merci pour tes encouragements :) Ça me fait plaisir :)_

___Loar, ma Soeur : En quelque sorte :) Disons que si tu retrouve certaines choses que tu as dîtes, ce n'est pas étonnant ;) T'aime !_

___Aphrongelos Ines (J'aime beaucoup ta première partie de pseudo :)) : Oui, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas souvent croisée de fic' avec ce sujet. Pourtant, je trouve qu'il serait tant qu'on en parle un peu plus. Malheureusement, tu as raison quand tu dis que la plupart se cachent... Pour ce qui est d'Hermione, oui forcément ça change sa personnalité... Mais d'un autre côté, tu le sais, j'y étais un peu obligée pour aborder ce sujet ^^" Mais de toute façon, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle n'étais vraiment pas heureuse avant l'histoire du troll ^^ Mais ce n'est que mon avis :)_

___Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre._

___Ah ! J'allais oublier un truc super IMPORTANT ! _

___Prêt ? :D Allons-y : Joyeux Anniversaire, Joyeux Anniversaire, Joyeux Anniversaiiiire "Pour se sentir juste vivante", Joyeux Anniversaiiire ! :D_

___Et oui. Bon, un peu en retard, mais bon ^^ J'ai commencé cette fic', il y a 2 ans. Le 20 juillet 2009 pour être exacte :) Et je l'ai toujours pas lâché ! Je suis contente, et j'espère réussir à la finir. Et je voudrais dire un grand grand grand merci, à ceux qui l'a suive depuis le début, depuis 2 ans. MERCIII ! :D _

___allez, je stop vraiment là, et vous laisse à ce chapitre :)_

___Enjoy !  
_

_**Chapitre 13 : Boule de cristal...**_

_-Pensez-vous réellement que cela doit se passer ainsi ?_

_-J'en suis persuadé._

_-Ne trouvez-vous pas cela cruel de la laisser se détruire ?_

_-Les conséquences seraient bien plus désastreuses. Severus, je sais que Miss Granger ressemble beaucoup à Miss Evans, mais sa douleur doit être. Si elle n'existait pas alors rien ne serait accomplie. Vous devez la laisser faire. Cela ne m'enchante guère, me touche et me fait du mal. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix._

Severus Rogue se réveilla en sursaut. Cela faisait quelques heures que Malfoy avait quitté ses quartiers. Il avait eu de la peine à trouver le sommeil après ça, et au moment où enfin il tombait de fatigue, le même rêve lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire. Cette discussion qu'il avait eu avec le Professeur Dumbledore trois mois auparavant revenait le hanter. Il aurait voulu expliquer tout ce qu'il savait à Malfoy, mais il savait très bien qu'il devait laisser faire les choses, et que tout se passait comme prévu. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait se résoudre à penser qu'il avait bien fait de garder le silence pendant tant de temps. La culpabilité le rongeait.

Le sommeil devenant une option des plus luxueuse, il décida d'aller voir Dumbledore, comme pour se persuader qu'ils avaient eu raison d'agir de la sorte. A peine était-il arrivé devant la porte du bureau du directeur, que celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule, laissant apparaître le grand sorcier.

-Je me doutais bien que vous passeriez me voir Severus. Drago a du venir vous parler je présume.

-Ne devrait-on pas le mettre au courant ?

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi que cela nous est totalement interdit. Sinon, nous aurions agit bien plus tôt.

-J'aimerai l'aider.

-Il doit le faire seul. Et il y arrivera.

-Comment pouvez-vous être aussi confiant ?

-Quand vous aurez mon âge, vous apprendrez à vous fiez à vos intuitions Severus. Ne vous en faites pas. Elle est entre de bonnes mains maintenant...

-Mais était-il vraiment utile d'attendre ?

-Je crains que oui.

Severus ne comprenait pas vraiment l'obstination presque perverse de Dumbledore. Il sortit du bureau et se remémora alors la toute première fois où il avait été au courant du mal être de Hermione Granger.

_C'était la dernière heure de cours et tous les élèves étaient agités. Le cours d'avant, le Professeur Rogue avait déjà du renvoyer 4 élèves, enlever 50 points à Pousffsoufle et coller 2 autres étudiants. Il avait à présent un temps plus calme, étant donner que les sixième année avaient un devoir sur table. Certes, il avait dans sa classe les Serpentards et les Gryffondors et Dieu sait combien c'était difficile de faire cours avec cette tension palpable qui régnait sans cesse entre les deux maisons. Néanmoins, Rogue aimait bien les faire cohabiter, en leurs demandant de préparer telles ou telles potions en binômes, mélangeant ainsi les maisons. Mais là, ce soir la question de savoir qui allait être avec qui ne se posait pas. Il fit entrer ses élèves, tout en leurs lançant des regards noirs pour faire taire leurs chahut. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, et les sujets distribués, il alla s'asseoir à son bureau, pour avoir une meilleure vue sur l'ensemble de la classe. Il observa avec attention, pour repérer les tricheurs. Mais c'est tout autre chose qui attira son attention. Hermione Granger._

_En effet, durant les devoirs, Miss Granger avait pour habitude de se plonger totalement dedans, durant toute l'heure, ne relevant jamais la tête. Pourtant, là, elle paraissait totalement ailleurs, comme absente. Elle avait le coude posé sur la table, et son menton au creux de sa main. Elle n'écrivait pas, et ne paraissait même pas chercher. Peut-être même n'avait-elle même pas lu l'intituler du sujet. Rogue trouvait cela étrange venant de la jeune fille mais mettant cela sur le dos d'un simple chagrin d'amour il s'apprêta à faire une remarque méchante. Mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, le regard de la Gryffondor se tourna vers lui. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais il resserra ses lèvres. Peut-être était-ce du à la détresse que dégageaient les yeux de Hermione. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Leurs regards se croisaient déjà depuis quelques secondes, lorsqu'elle hocha doucement la tête. Severus ne comprenait pas tout de suite ce que cela signifiait, et fronça les sourcils. Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Il continua à la fixer avec instance, regard qu'elle lui rendait. Et puis tout d'un coup, il comprit : elle voulait qu'il entre dans sa tête. Ou plus exactement, elle l'invitait à entrer dans sa tête. Il hocha à son tour de la tête, pour lui indiquer qu'il avait comprit, et y entra. Ce qu'il vit était au dessus de tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer provenant de la jeune fille. Elle lui montra la souffrance qu'elle traînait avec elle depuis déjà plusieurs années. Elle lui montra de quelle manière elle tenait le coup. Elle lui montra les nombreuses cicatrices qui ornaient ces bras. Elle lui montra la première fois, lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Elle lui montra aussi la dernière fois, 10 minutes avant son cours. Enfin, elle lui montra tout le mal être qu'elle éprouvait. _

_Ce n'est que lorsque la sonnerie retentit que le professeur Rogue sortit de l'esprit de Hermione. Ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure passer. Rogue resta un instant interdit, totalement surpris et désemparé et continua à fixer la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bougée. Il sortit de sa léthargie au moment où les premiers élèves vinrent lui rapporter leurs copies. Il rompit alors le contact visuel avec son élève et récupéra les feuilles. Hermione quant à elle sortit aussi de sa léthargie et constata que du coup, elle n'avait pas remplie une seule ligne de son devoir. Elle soupira, et alla rendre sa copie blanche. Mais au moment de repartir elle entendit la voix de son professeur dans son dos. _

_-Miss Granger. Un instant._

_Hermione savait qu'elle ne pourrait échapper à une sorte de « confrontation », avec la méchanceté légendaire du Professeur Rogue. Elle lui avait tout montrer sur un coup de tête qu'elle regrettait déjà. Pourtant, ce qui suivit, jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé._

_Une fois tous les autres élèves sortit, Hermione se mit face au bureau du professeur. Celui-ci attrapa la copie blanche que venait de lui rendre son élève et après un court instant qui parut pour Hermione une éternité, à contempler l'immaculée feuille, il prit enfin la parole. _

_-Je vois que comme à votre habitude, ce devoir mérite une bonne note. _

_Hermione crut d'abord qu'il faisait preuve d'ironie et qu'il cherchait juste à l'enfoncer un peu plus, ce moquant éperdument de ce qu'il venait de voir. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il prit un sa plume et qu'il traça un A sur sa feuille avant de la lui rendre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trompait._

_Elle récupéra sa copie et murmura un « merci », qui reçut comme réponse un simple hochement de tête. Et elle sortit de la salle en se disant finalement que le professeur Rogue avait encore un peu de cœur..._

_Et elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. _

_Une fois qu'elle eut franchis la porte de la salle de Potion, Rogue ne savait pas trop quoi penser de toute cette histoire. Il vit plusieurs options s'ouvrir à lui. Premièrement, il pourrait très bien la laisser comme ça, ça ne ferrait que confirmer ce que tout le monde pense : ce n'est qu'un Mangemort raté, qui méprise les élèves et passe son temps à rabaisser tout le monde. Deuxièmement, il pourrait l'aider. Mais là, l'image de Lily Evans lui revient en mémoire. Elle se ressemblaient tellement toutes les deux, que le simple fait de penser à l'échec de son aide lui fit oublier cette idée. Enfin, troisième possibilité : aller en parler au Professeur McGonagall, après tout, Miss Granger était à Gryffondor et non pas à Serpentard. C'est cette décision que Severus adopta. Il partie en direction des quartiers du professeur de métamorphose, avant de se dire que si Miss Granger ne lui en avait pas parler, c'était peut-être qu'il y avait une raison. Peut-être ne le voulait-elle pas, ou peut-être était-ce une raison plus profonde. De ce fait, Rogue se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas aller en parler à sa collègue, car il pensait que sans une bonne raison, Hermione lui aurait déjà tout raconté. Il pensa la même chose de l'infirmière. Même si ce n'est qu'un manque de confiance en elles ou simplement de la peur. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas garder tout cela secret et il décida alors d'aller consulter l'homme qu'il considérait comme le plus sage d'entre tous : Albus Dumbledore._

_Rogue raconta ce que Miss Granger lui avait montrée au directeur de l'école. Il pensait qu'il trouverait un moyen de l'aider à surmonter tout ça. Néanmoins, il fut vraiment surpris de la réaction de Dumbledore._

_-Je n'imaginais pas que se serait Miss Granger... _

_Severus ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Albus. Il semblait au courant de quelque chose de plus, en tout les cas, c'est ce que laissait sous entendre son manque de surprise._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Severus, aussi dur que cela puisse paraître, nous ne devons pas intervenir. _

_-Ne pas intervenir ?_

_-En effet. Quelqu'un interviendra bien sur, mais pas aujourd'hui. Nous devons la laisser faire son chemin de la sorte. Même si cela est difficile, nous devons rester en dehors de sa vie pour le moment._

_-Vous voulez dire, la laissez se détruire, en ne faisant rien qui puisse l'en empêcher ?_

_Dumbledore hocha simplement la tête._

_-Si je puis me permettre, l'âge aurait-il finalement eu raison de votre santé mentale ?_

_-La folie me guette, c'est certain, mais croyez-moi, c'est le mieux que nous puissions faire._

_-Le mieux ? Et si l'envie soudaine lui prend d'aller se prendre, on l'a laissera faire aussi ?_

_Pour toute réponse Dumbledore se dirigea vers une grand armoire d'où il sortit une petit boule en cristal. Il la tendit à Rogue._

_-Peut-être que ceci vous aidera à vous sentir moins coupable de la laisser._

_Rogue prit se que lui tendait le directeur, et observa. Il garda ensuite un moment de silence._

_-Miss Granger... Qui doit la sauver ?_

_-Je l'ignore. Nous le serons que lorsque nous le verrons._

_-Pensez-vous réellement que cela doit se passer ainsi ?_

_-J'en suis persuadé._

_-Ne trouvez-vous pas cela cruel de la laisser se détruire ?_

_-Les conséquences seraient bien plus désastreuses. Severus, je sais que Miss Granger ressemble beaucoup à Miss Evans, mais sa douleur doit être. Si elle n'existait pas alors rien ne serait accomplie. Vous devez la laisser faire. Cela ne m'enchante guère, me touche et me fait du mal. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Tout ira bien._

_-Combien de temps doit-on attendre encore ? Combien de temps doit-on fermer les yeux ?_

_-Je l'ignore. Mais je sais que ça ne durera plus très longtemps._

_Rogue reposa la petite boule de cristal et se dirigea vers la sortie._

_-Severus ?_

_-Comptez sur moi._

_Et il partit. _

Depuis ce jour, il attendait, il observait. Il se demandait sans cesse qui allait être l'autre protagoniste de ce qu'il avait vu. Il savait aujourd'hui de qui il s'agissait.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Severus Rogue se remit à espérer le bonheur de quelqu'un...


End file.
